Bring Color to My Skies
by jasper-jinx
Summary: Human AU. Garnet has a 'problem.' With a terrible home life, stress of school, and now a new crush, what will life throw at her next? But, there's one special girl that may be able to save her from herself. Rated T for language (Strong cursing!) Abuse, Self-Harm, and Hinted Adult Themes. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

***Hey guys! I'm back**

**with a new story! I'll finish**

**up One True Family when I get the feeling to**

**write on it...Yeah, so here's Bring Color to My Skies!***

* * *

**Garnet's POV...**

I walked down a crowded hallway, _Ugh! People..._ I pulled up my black hoodie and continued to my locker, I opened it and grabbed my science textbook and went straight to class. I sat in my chair at the back of room, and I put my headphone in. I kept them hidden in my hoodie so I wouldn't get in trouble...I laid back, waiting for the teacher get here. That's when I noticed one girl sitting in the corner front desk, she had her face buried in a book.

_She's kinda cute._I shocked myself when I said that, I've never really thought of **anyone** as cute. She had short, strawberry blond hair, and cute thin framed glasses that sat on the edge of her nose. She was wearing a white blouse, and a light blue skirt, I also noticed a blue tie around her neck. I sighed, _It must be nice to be pretty_. I am a freak; first, I have different colored eyes and to make matters worse, one of them is red...Plus, I have long black hair that usually frizzes out most of the time. I'm not very skinny either...I'm thick, but I'm built like boy, I have abs, muscles, and a built chest. But, I do have breast (they're big too...) And my butt is far too big to be attractive.

I watched as another girl came up to her and they started talking, _I wish I had friends too...A person who understands..._ As soon as the teacher walked, everyone sat down and another boring class started. When the bell rang I was excited that it was (a) last hour (b) art. I walked in to the classroom, art is one of my favorite classes, being it's a small class and I can express myself. I sat down at my usual table and pulled out my pencil and sketchbook. For some reason though, I couldn't focus. I looked up and saw her again, _When did she start taking art?! _ She looked at me and smiled, I felt my face flush and I looked back down at my paper. When I looked back up, she was walking over to me. _What is she doing?!_ She sat down across from me, "Hi, I'm Pearl." She smiled sweetly.

"Hi...I'm Garnet."

"That's a pretty name." I smiled, "Thanks...yours is pretty too..." I saw her smile again, and continue with her work. After that, I felt weird, _Am I actually starting to crush?! No! She's a girl! A goodie-two-shoes! She would never fall for a girl! _I kept making excuses for this...feeling. I started for the front doors to head home, _C'mon. Just...ignore it. Don't make it a typical high school love story._ I took off my hoodie and allowed the sun to shine on my dark skin, it felt pretty good. "Garnet!" I turned to see Pearl running towards me, I tilted my head and stopped, waiting for her to catch up. "Pearl?"

"Mind if I walk with you? My house is this way too so I figured we could walk together!" She was so cheery about it. "Sure." She smiled, as we walked she talked on and on about anything that was everything! "You know, you should wear your hood down more often. You're really pretty! Especially your eyes!" I raised my eyebrow, "Okay?" She smiled and continued on, I couldn't help but smile, _She's so kind and smart. _We got to my stop, "Well, I gotta go...bye."

"Bye! Walk with me tomorrow?" I nodded and walked into the old, crusty white house. I saw my dad passed out on the couch and my mother crying and cooking in the kitchen. _He must've hit her again..._ I walked past my sister, Amethyst's room and heard crying. I opened the door quickly, "Amy?!" She was curled up on her bed crying, "What is it, sis?" She was 14 with long black hair and violet eyes. She was very pretty, and she wasn't very skinny either. "Dad hit mom again 'cause I'm a lesbian and I'm fucked up in the head..."

"Don't say that..." I held her in my arms as she cried. "Look, I'm turning 18 this year. That means after I graduate, I'll be able take you and we'll live in a giant house and have a wonderful life!" She smiled, "And you won't cut anymore, right?" I nodded, "Yeah."

"Garnet!" I heard my father yell, I exited Amethyst's and went into the living room. "Yes."

"Get you ass over here!" I walked in front of the couch where he was, "Yes?" He stood up and walked over to me, "What the hell is that?!" He pointed to my sketchbook on the table, I gulped, "It's my sketchbook..."

"What's it doing out here?!" I didn't answer, he looked pissed, I prepared myself for a hit, but it didn't happen. My mother stepped in the way and said, "I left it out. I was looking at her drawings, they are very good." He put his hand down, he sighed and looked at me, "You got lucky this time, you fucking whore."

"Don't talk to her like that!" 'SLAP' My mother hit the ground, "Don't you **ever **talk to me like that!" I got on my knees next to her, "Mom? Are you okay?"

"Go to your room sweetie...I-I don't want you to see me like this." I held back my tears and ran for my room, I threw myself onto the bed, tears streaming down my face, _Why? Why must we live this with that fucking bastard?!_ I sat up and pulled out a small knife, I lifted up my hoodie sleeve to reveal 11 scars, all in perfect lines across my arm. I place the sharp knife on my arm, _Number 12..._ I cut slowly, I had to make it hurt, for her. I cut myself deep with this one. When I finished, I saw a small figure in my doorway. I looked up and saw Amethyst, she had tears in her eyes, "Amy..."_  
_

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop it! I'm tired of you hurting yourself!" I sighed, "Amy..I...this is my way of relieving stress..." She shook her head and ran away to her room. I cried harder, _I'm sorry...__  
_

* * *

**Well, that's enough**

**for one chapter! R&amp;R!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey guys! I hope**  
**you guys will enjoy this**  
**story! It was inspired by Happy Little Pill**  
**by Troye Sivan! It's a pretty good song if you wanna check it out!***

* * *

**Pearl's POV...**

I can't get my mind off Garnet! There's just something about her that...makes me feel weird..._Wait! Does this mean I'm crushing on her?! No! That can't be!_ It's nothing against Garnet, it's my mom. She would never approve of me dating a girl, no matter how pretty she is. _There I go again! God, but her eyes! And her dark skin that compliments her beautiful ebony hair. _I sighed, _Even if she was into girls, she certainly wouldn't like me..._ I'm not very pretty, or at least that's what my mom says. But hey, she's honest right? I'm really skinny and boney, my hair is cut like a boys', I'm very pale, and I have glasses that are too big for my face because I'm so tiny...

Now, my sister Rose is gorgeous, even with her pink-dyed hair. She's perfectly tan, she has long, curly pink hair, and she is curved in all the right places. She moved out a few years ago and is doing amazing on her own. She has a huge condo, lots of money, and still has time to visit mom and I. I forgot where she works, but she's a big company owner so, yeah. "Pearl! Dinner time!" I sighed and got out of bed, opening my door I yelled, "Coming mom!" I walked down stairs to the dining table, when I sat down mom started, "Alright, dear! Your sister said she was planning on coming to visit in a few weeks! Ooh, isn't that exciting!" I smiled, "Yeah."

I love Rose, don't get me wrong, but let's just say, I'm a ghost when she's here. After dinner, I went upstairs and took my shower and went to bed. As I laid in bed, my mind kept racing, _I should walk with Garnet tomorrow. Oh, but what if she doesn't want to? I was really annoying today...Ugh! What's wrong with me?! I think I'll just walk alone tomorrow..._ I sighed, _Why? Why does this have to happen to me? Why not someone who doesn't have a psycho mom who would literally kick me out for being gay..._ I soon fell asleep, but my dream didn't help my fears...

_I walked to school, it was normal. Or at least I thought...I walked to my locker, but then I heard yelling from down the hallway, "Hey lesbo! Where's your girlfriend?" I was confused, "Who are you calling a lesbo?" _

_"You! Dumbass!" This was followed by laughter from the boys down the hall, I felt tears swell up in my eyes, soon I was surrounded by people laughing. I cried, "Stop it! Stop it!" I could hear them still shouting at me. When I looked up I saw Garnet standing before me, I reached up, "Help me." She shook her head, "Not in a million years." I still reached for her, but she moved away and I fell on my face. They all laughed at me again, "Please...stop..."_

_I got up and ran out of the school, straight home. I burst through, tears streaming down my cheeks. My mother stood before me, "Mom...I-"_

_"Get out."_

_"What?"_

_"You're a sinner! Get out of my house!" Everything started turning black, and her eyes turned red. She reached for me with large, black claw-like hands and-_

I shot up from bed, sweat rolling down my face. I curled up and buried my face in my knees, rethinking everything. I looked at the clock on my nightstand, _2:58 am... _I sighed and laid back, trying to go back to sleep. Next thing I knew, I waking up again, this time to my alarm. I yawned, I felt like I didn't get any sleep. I looked around my room from my queen-sized bed, it's a pretty big room, I have a walk in closet next to the door, on the farthest side away from the door is my TV and my computer desk. I got out of bed and walked into to my closet, I looked through various shirts and blouses. I decided to go with a coral colored button-up shirt, and a black skirt. I also decided to wear my pearl necklace with a black rose on the end, I wasn't a very big fan of jewelry but it looked nice.I also decided on make-up, _Ooh, maybe Garnet will notice!_ My eyes widened, _Did I **really** just think_ _that?!_ I shook my head gently and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

**Garnet's POV...**

_I'm not going to school today._ I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I had already sent Amy off to school, _Thank God she and I don't go to the same school._ I sighed again, mom and dad are gone. Dad went to work, and mom is visiting Grandma to help clean. _I should go to the lake and draw._ There's a lake not far from here it's like right behind my house, it's actually quite peaceful, and that should definitely do me some good.

**Pearl's POV...**

I walked past Garnet's house and sighed, _Well, I do have a few classes with her! Perhaps she won't mind me sitting with her. _I walked into the school, _Well, time to start another day._ I walked into my first hour class (which I share with Garnet) and noticed she wasn't in her usual spot. _Hmm, that's odd, she hardly ever misses school... _I decided she may be sick and came up with a plan to visit her during lunch break.

After what seemed like forever, the lunch bell finally rang, I smiled and slipped past everyone to the front doors, and went straight for Garnet's, when I got there, I heard music from behind the house. I walked around and saw a figure sitting by a lake, I tilted my head confused and started for the figure. When I finally saw who it was, I realized it was Garnet. I smiled, "Hi, Garnet!" She jumped and fumbled with a sketchbook in her hands, "O-oh h-hi, Pearl!" She laughed nervously, I looked at with confusion, "What where drawing?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really?" I smirked, "C'mon, lemme see!" She blushed lightly and shook her head, I rolled my eyes and gave up, "Okay. Hey, why aren't at school?"

"I didn't feel like going." I sighed, "Oh...Um, d-do you mind me uh, staying here w-with you?" She shrugged, "Sure." I looked at the scenery, the golden lake, the beautiful green trees, and the butterflies. It was almost as if this was a movie. I took off my button-up and revealed a white tanktop, "Much better," I looked at Garnet, she was still wearing a black hoodie, "Aren't you hot in that?" She shook her head, but I could see the sweat. I shook my head, "Just take it off."

"I don't want to." She grabbed the sleeves of the hoodie. I smiled, "It's way too hot out here to be wearing that!" I reached out and grabbed the hoodie a little bit, she flinched and yelled, "No please!" I looked at her with shock, she looked away, "...I'm so sorry..."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry..." Then I pulled a Rose. Pulling a Rose is where you act on instinct to help someone instead of thinking. I hugged Garnet and to my surprise she hugged me back, I smiled, "I'm here for you, Garnet."

* * *

***WOO! Done with**

**Chapter 2! R&amp;R please!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey guys! I'm back!**

**I Know You Care by Ellie Goulding **

**is perfect for the chapter if you want to listen to it!***

**Garnet's POV...**

I cracked, I finally cracked. I sobbed into Pearl's shoulders, and I didn't know why. I felt like I could talk to her about anything, and that she was really here for me. "P-P-Pearl..." I managed through sobs, "N-never l-let-go!" I squeezed her tighter, and cried harder. I felt her pat my back, saying, "It's okay. Let it out, I'm here." I continued, crying felt good right now. Most of the time it would hurt to cry and I would cut, but now, all I needed was her. When I finally calmed down, I pulled away from her to see her smile, I smiled back, "Thanks." She had ahold of my hands, I looked down at them, then lightly blushed. I heard her giggle, I looked up to see a faint pink blush on her cheeks.

"Pearl, I...I can't thank you enough. I've never had anyone to cry to 'til now." She smiled, her beautiful, light blue eyes shining. "I'm glad I could be here for you." We hugged again, and for once in my life, I didn't feel sad. I didn't have any worries, all I had was someone who cared about _me._ Amethyst cares, but she's my younger sister, I'm supposed to protect her. She's not supposed to be _my_ protection, but, can Pearl? We sat there together, just holding each others hands and staring into each others eyes.

"Garnet, I-" She stopped mid-sentence and gasped lightly, I noticed that she was looking at my arm. I looked at it as well and saw that a few of my scars were showing. I covered it turned away, "Garnet, why didn't you tell me?" I felt her hand on my shoulder, I felt a few tears fall down my face, "...I didn't want you think that I'm a monster..." She tilted her head and said, "I would never. May I see how many?" I didn't do anything, she grabbed my sleeve, and looked into my eyes, as if asking for permission. I nodded once, waiting for her to continue, she lifted my sleeve. I heard her sigh, then she hugged me tightly, "Please, stop." This upset me, I pushed away, "Why?! It's not like you understand! None of you understand! Amy says the same damn thing all the time! When will you guys get it through your fucking heads; I. Can't. Stop!" She gave me a concerning look, "Yes you can. Just, instead of cutting yourself," she grabbed ahold of my hands again, "Come talk to me, okay?"

I realized we were face to face with each other, she was so close. I blushed, "Pearl, I-I want t-to, but I-" She cut me off, by kissing me! Her soft lips were pressed hard against mine. I was shocked at first, I barely know her, but yet I feel like we were meant to be. I fell into her embrace as she kissed me, when we finally broke for air, we looked into each other's eyes when she finally said, "Garnet, I...t-that was...amazing."

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" She blushed and nodded, I smiled and hugged her, "Mine too." We sat hugging each other until I heard a car door slam. I broke away, and looked towards the direction I heard it. _Dad! Oh no!_ I looked at Pearl, "Pearl, I have to go! My dad's home!" She gave me a confused looked, so I said quickly, "He mustn't know about us, okay?!" I rushed into the house, and saw that my dad was screaming at mom again, "This is your fault! She's fucked up because of you!" My mother just continued to wash dishes as he screamed at her, she threw the wash rag down, "It is not my fault! At least I love her for who she is!" _They're fighting about Amethyst again..._ They didn't even notice that I walked in, I watched as he slapped her down, "You act like I don't love her! I wouldn't even be with you if I didn't fucking love her! I would've left you; you stupid whore!" My mother stood up again, her dark hair falling in her face, her face was darker than usual because of the hit.

I couldn't take anymore, I ran in, "Stop it!" He was raising his hand to slap her again, but I stepped in the way and took the hit for her. _One of the few I should pay back._ The hit was pretty hard, but I didn't fall to ground. He gave me an angry look, "Dumbass! Why did you step in the way!?" I stood tall, as if I was proud, but I didn't respond. "Answer me, now!" I said nothing and took another hit, this time it was harder. I hit the ground, I looked up at him with fear in my eyes, but I looked back down at the ground. My mother stood there above me as well, shaking her head as a few tears fell from her chin. He yelled at me again, "Look at me now!" I looked at him, he spat in my face, "Go to bedroom, and don't come back out!" I stood up and ran for my room.

**Pearl's POV...**

_I hope she finds the note I slipped into her pocket..._ I had slipped a note into her pocket that had my number on after I found out about her cutting herself. _I do hope it makes a difference_. I just couldn't get my mind off her, and...the kiss. I looked at my study desk and saw the sketchbook I had picked up at the lake, _It must be hers...I should return it tomorrow..._ Curiosity got the best of me and I started flipping through the book, I stopped on the last page where she stopped drawing a certain picture. I blushed deeply, feeling the heat of my cheeks made me blush even more, the picture I was looking at was me, _She's amazing!_ It was extremely detailed, yet, I actually looked pretty. _Oh my God! I can't believe she was thinking about **me**! _My heart fluttered at that thought, and I laid down on my bed thinking about a few...personal ideas.

**Back to Garnet's POV...**

I reached in my pocket to pull out my knife when I felt a piece of paper. I was momentarily confused until I pulled it out and read it, _It's Pearl's number..._ I grabbed my phone off my desk and called her immediately, "Pearl?"

_"Garnet?"_

"Yeah, um...may I stay the night? I...really don't wanna be home..."

_"Oh sure! I'll ask my mom real quick!"_ It went silent for a minute, then she spoke, _"You can stay! Would you like us to come get you?"_

"No. I'll be over in a minute." And I hung up, I sighed and opened my window, silently sneaking out of the house. As soon as my feet hit the sidewalk, I took off into a dead sprint to Pearl's house. _Fuck! I don't where she lives! I'll just call her..._ Before I could do anything, I ran into someone. "Oof!" I looked at the person I ran into, "Amy?" She looked at me, "Where are you going?"

"To a friend's house." She started to tear up, "Please, stay home with me!"

"No, you come with me. I'm sure Pearl wouldn't mind." I grabbed her hand and called Pearl hoping for a yes, and I did get one. _Now, I think it's time Amethyst needs to know..._

* * *

***Done with this**

**chapter! More reviews please!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Hey guys,**

**sorry it's been**

**so long since I've updated...**

**But, I'm back! Yay! One True Family will**

**be updated soon as well, so leave reviews and enjoy!***

* * *

**Garnet's POV...**

I sighed deeply as I looked at Amethyst, _I need to tell her..._ With another sigh, I said, "Amy, I...I need to tell you something important." She looked up at me, with a saddened look. I tilted my head, "Why do you look at me like that?"

"You're not gonna try to leave again, are you?" I knew exactly what she meant by "leave". Around November last year, I tried to commit suicide...but I didn't because of Amy. I figured she was the only reason I had worth living for, so I stayed and have been taking her beatings ever since. I shook my head, "No...I'm not. But, it's about...me. I'm a lesbian as well." Amethyst smiled, "I knew it!"

"Oh really?" I asked, she nodded, "Yeah, and you have the hots for that Pearl girl." I felt myself blush, but I smiled anyways, "Yeah, she's pretty cool. Wait," I paused and tilted my head, "How'd you know?" She shrugged, "It's just the way you act I guess. Like, I could just tell. So, I guess you could say my gaydar went off." I shook my head, "Oh God..."

We continued down the street, our destination was 515 N. Young BLVD. _Snob City..._ Most kids called that section of GemsonVille Snob City for a reason. Every doctor, lawyer, oil field worker, and higher paid families lived there, but, good thing about snob city; Halloween is the best. I wrapped my arm around Amy, "You know, I think you're gonna like her." Amethyst wrapped around me, and said nothing in return. _She is the reason I'm alive..._We finally arrived, well, about a block away._  
_

We walked down the what looked brand new sidewalk, passing big houses with fancy cars, nice lawns, and all sorts of expensive stuff. I looked at Amethyst and I, our jeans were ripped, our shoes were worn out, and she wore my hand-me-downs (that were originally mom's) not to mention the few stains I had on my hoodie. I kept my head down and Amethyst close to my side as people gave us dirty looks and hateful comments. "Garnet," Amethyst whispered, I raised my head and looked at her, "Why are people looking at us weird?" I sighed, "Because they're snobby bitches and dicks." She snickered, "It's kinda funny to hear you cuss. Especially when it's true."

Soon when arrived to one of the biggest houses on the block, _Of course,_ **_this_**_ is Pearl's house. _Amethyst took my hand and we hesitantly walked to the door.I knocked and waited a few minutes for an answer, soon, an older woman about late 20's early 30's answered the door. "Are...you Garnet and Amethyst?" I nodded, she half-smiled (it looked forced). "Oh! Well, Pearl's upstairs in her room. It's the second door on the left." I nodded and said thank you before dragging Amy to Pearl's room. I knocked, and I stood there for about 10 seconds before I heard "come in". Once I entered the room, I saw Pearl standing in front of us, in shorts and a large t-shirt.

I bit my bottom lip, and stared at her. She began to blush, but quickly said, "Oh, hey! I, uh, thought you were my mom." She rubbed the back of her head and shyly smiled. I took a deep breath and spoke, "Are you sure you don't mind? Your mom didn't seem to be a big fan of me..." Pearl sighed annoyed, "I swear, she doesn't like any of my friends...that's why I don't have very many...But, I refuse to lose you." She came up and hugged me, she was a lot smaller than I was, but, her figure seem to just fit with mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, laying my head on her the top of hers (she was much shorter than I was.)

I pulled away and said, "Pearl, this is my sister, Amy. Amethyst, this is Pearl." Pearl extended her hand, "Hi! It's nice to meet you, Amethyst!" Amethyst hesitantly shook her hand and replied softly, "Yeah...nice to meet ya, too." Pearl tilted her head, "Are you two okay? You both seem, tense..." Amethyst muttered under her breath, "I hate being in Snob City..." Pearl asked confused, "What? Snob City?" I gulped, "Uh, excuse us." I took Amethyst's hand and led her out the door, I knelt down and said, more harshly than I wanted, "What the hell! She's letting us stay at her house so we don't have to be beat all damn weekend and all you can say is; 'I hate being in Snob City'?!" I saw her tear up._  
_

"Oh, Amy. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap..." I held her tightly until I heard the door open, I looked up at Pearl, she gave us a concerned look, "Are you sure you're alright, guys?" I nodded, "Yes. Sorry for the commotion and the hateful comment." Pearl smiled, "Oh, don't worry about it! I'm actually kinda used to being called a snob...but this is the first I've heard of 'Snob City' ." I chuckled, "Yeah, a lot of kids in our neighborhood call this part of town that name." I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. She gently took a hold of my hand and said, "C'mon, let's play some games and relax." As I started for teh room once again, I realized Amethyst wasn't following me, I turned to her, "Amy? You okay?"

"Garnet, I don't feel like I should be here." I shook my head, "Don't think like that, now, let's go relax." She didn't budge, I sighed, "Amy, I'm not letting you leave without me. If you want to, I tell Pearl we have to go home, okay?" Amethyst looked up at me, tears streaming down her cheeks, "No, I wanna stay here."

"Okay."

* * *

***Alright! That's**

**enough for one chapter!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Hey guys!**

**Here's the 5th chapter**

**to Bring Color to My Skies!***

* * *

Amethyst had stayed silent most of the night, this worried Garnet terribly. The worst part was when it was time for bed, Pearl suggested they could all sleep in her king-sized bed, but Amethyst said, as nicely as possible: "No." Garnet had given her a look that said, "Amethyst! She's being nice." But, Amethyst ended up sleeping in a recliner.

Garnet woke up a few hours later, and felt a small figured next to her, she looked down to see Pearl, the taller girl smiled, _She's so cute when she's sleeping._ Garnet looked over to see Amy sitting up with her head down, Garnet felt a sharp pain enter her chest. She immediately got up and went over to her little sister, only to hear stifled sobs. She gasped lightly and swooped Amethyst up in her arms. The younger girl began to cry into her older sister's chest. Garnet sat down and began to coo her. "It's okay, I'm here. No one's gonna hurt you..." She began gently rocking her sister, that's when Amethyst croaked out, "I-I d-don't wanna...be here..."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Garnet had said it so gentle, Amethyst didn't realize that Garnet was a little upset. Now, she wasn't mad at her sister, but, at herself for forcing her sister to be here. "I'm sorry, Amy..."

"I feel like you're gonna leave me..."

"What?" Amethyst lifted her head up, and said while wiping her eyes, "I feel like you're gonna leave me for Pearl a lot, and then she's gonna break your heart, and you're gonna leave me..."

"Oh Amy..." Was all Garnet replied and she held her sister, with a deep sigh, "Look, I swear, I will never leave you, okay? I've already made this promise, remember?" Amethyst nodded, Garnet smiled, "Let's get some sleep, and we'll leave early tomorrow, okay?" Amethyst replied with another nod. The older sister, picked up Amy and carried her to the large bed, and laid her down. Garnet crawled over Amethyst and laid in the middle. She felt the two small figures curl up to her, she took a deep breath, and with a soft sigh, she closed her eyes, soon drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Garnet woke up again, this time to meet a pair of bright, blue eyes. She smiled and kissed Pearl quickly, the pale girl blushed a bright pink, Pearl then stuttered out, "G-good m-morning to you, too." Garnet looked to her right, and saw Amethyst sleeping soundly next to her, she smiled, _This is the calmest she's slept in a while._ Pearl hugged Garnet closer and said, "I want you guys to come over more. I don't feel so lonely with you and Amy here."

Garnet small smile faded, she sighed, "_I'll_ probably be over, but I don't think Amy wants to be here..." Pearl had a saddened look, "Oh...I really hope she doesn't think I don't like her...I really do, she's really cool and funny. Wait, it's me isn't it?" Garnet raised her eyebrow, "What?" She asked, Pearl turned her head and answered softly, "She doesn't want to be here 'cause of me, huh?"

"No." Garnet and Pearl looked at Amethyst who was now sitting up, she rubbed her tired eyes, "Nah, P, I just feel like I don't belong 'cause me and Garnet aren't really rich, ya'know?"

"P?" Pearl asked, Amethyst shrugged and grinned, "You're cool enough for a nickname." Pearl smiled brightly, but before she could say thank you, Amethyst smirked and said, "Yeah, and _maybe_ cool enough to date my sister." Pearl blushed deeply while Garnet playfully hit Amethyst in the arm, who only laughed at her sister's gesture.

When the girls were awake enough, they all got up, and went down downstairs to be greeted by Pearl's mom. "Good morning, girls! Would you ladies like some breakfast?" Amethyst eagerly nodded, Garnet smiled and said politely, "Yes ma'am." After breakfast, Pearl's mom-Ms. Stone-left for work. She told the Garnet that she would appreciate it greatly if they would leave around 2, but Garnet said they needed to leave earlier.

"Garnet, why most the two of you leave so early?" Garnet gulped, and thought of a way to explain it without Pearl knowing the truth. "We, uh-well, I kinda...left without permission..."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Then an awkward silence filled the room, after a few moments, Garnet said sadly, "Well, we...better get going. I'll...see ya later." She hugged Pearl and gave her kiss on the forehead. She went to the front door and turned to Amethyst, "Go get your stuff." The younger girl nodded, and went upstairs to get her stuff. When she came back down, she came by Pearl and said, "Please...don't break her heart." Pearl nodded and watched as the sisters left. Leaving her alone, once again.

She sighed, _I miss them already..._

* * *

**Garnet's POV**

"Hurry, Amy!" I yelled, I knew we should've left earlier but Ms. Stone was really nice and I didn't want to be rude. I looked at Amethyst who was running right beside me, and I could see the fear in her face. _I hope dad isn't there... _I ran faster, but I knew that if he was there and knew that we were gone, this was going to be one hell of a beating! I began to pray that, that bastard wasn't home as we neared the old white house.

"Amy, c'mere, through my window." We ran over to my bedroom window, and I lifted her up through the window and into the house. Once I climbed in, I saw him holding her by her hair. I screamed, "Let go of her!" He gave me a look that told me that I was stupid, this angered me, "Put. Her. Down." I snarled through gritted teeth, he put her down and looked at me, "You'll be punished next."

Then he his fist met Amethyst's face, she hit the ground with a loud thud, wailing and holding onto her nose. Anger got the best of me, I punched him in the face, sending him to the ground, I pounced at him, hitting him a few more times before he pushed me off. He stood up, lifted his shirt sleeves and said, "Now you've done it."

I laid there that night, beaten, unable to move. I could barely see out of my left eye, my lips were swollen and my nose was broke.

The rest of my body was bruised horribly from the kicks. But, what really hurt me, was I couldn't hold Amy, she really needed me tonight... But that fucking bastard... _I'm so sorry Amy... I wasn't strong enough..._

* * *

***Well, that was**

**emotional...more than I**

**intended but, eh...Enjoy! Next**

**chapter will be soon, R&amp;R please!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Hey guys, Jinx here**

**I'll update as soon as I get**

**in the mood for it...Anyways here's chpt 6***

**Garnet's POV...**

Midnight..._ It's already midnight..._ I cried, more tears streaming down my face, I had already cut two more pretty lines into my arm, and I wasn't about to stop there. I placed the cold, steel knife against my warm skin and slowly, I pressed down and another slice was made. I smiled, this felt good, I needed this, and that's when it starting hurting.

I dropped the knife. _Why is this hurting!? It was feeling good just a second ago,_ and that's when she entered my mind:

_**"Yes you can. Just, instead of cutting yourself," she grabbed a hold of my hands again, holding them tightly, looking at me with this loving look, "Come talk to me, okay." **_

_That's when we kissed for the first time..._ I put the blade down and buried my face into my knees, _I want her here...I want to hold her and let her hug me..._ I sat up and looked up at the clock; 12:37. _Maybe she's still awake... _I took a deep breath and pulled out my phone. I texted her and waited for a few minutes, and every second that passed, I lost more hope. Then it vibrated. My heart jumped as I picked it up, and the text read;

_Garnet, you okay?_

I replied, "no." And only a few seconds later I received another text;

_What's wrong? Do I need to come get you? _

I smiled and told her no that I just needed to talk for a while. I opened my window and was gretted by a cool breeze, I smiled and stepped outside. Once I reched the pond (where Pearl and I had our first kiss) and I pulled my phone out once again. I dialed her number and it rang twice before she picked up.

_"Okay, I'm listening, Garnet. What happened?"_

__I told her everything, except that I cut myself. I heard a sigh over the phone once I finished, I was confused, "Pearl, what's wrong?"

"You did it didn't you?" I knew exactly what she meant, but she didn't sound mad. She didn't sound upset, or disappointed or anything, just caring. That's when the tears came back, "P-P-Pearl, I-I" I couldn't say anything, she said so calmly, "Garnet, I promise everything will be okay. Now, are you sure you don't wanna come over?" I smiled, "I-I'll b-be over in a-a little bit." I surprised I choked that out, but right now, all I needed was her. And her alone.

I sprinted down the cool pavement, the bright moon shining on my dark skin as I ran. Before I knew it, I was only a few streets away from Pearl's.

**Pearl's POV...**

I looked at the clock, _Hmm, it's almost one o'clock...I hope she's okay._ When I had talked to her on phone she sounded so miserable...I want to hug her so badly and make her feel better. That's when a tap came from my window. I ran over to it, and opened only to reveal Garnet. "Oh my God, Garnet!" I whispered harshly, "You could fall!" I help her in, she chuckled under her breath and said in a soothing voice, "Guess I should've used the front door, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, and threw myself into her. I heard her grunt but she wrapped around me as well. _She's so warm._ I could feel my eyes become heavy, I blinked a few times but the weight wouldn't go away, so I suggested, "Garnet, how about we go to bed?"

I felt myself be picked up and carried back to the king-sized bed, and laid down. She got in as well. I smiled, rolled over, and laid my head on her chest._ I have never been so comfortable._ I smiled, _I never want to leave this spot. _

When I woke up a few hours late, she was gone. I was kinda upset, _Why did she leave?_ That's when my mother burst through the door, "Pearl! Are you okay?!" I answered her, slightly confused, "Uh, yeah, why?"

"Because I think someone broke into the house!" I tried not to be sarcastic, but it hurt my head that she could be so protective at times, "Mom, no one broke in." She gave me a dirty look that sent shivers down my spine, she spat out, "Whatever! Excuse me trying to keep you safe! But fine, hurry up and get ready! Sometimes I wish you were Rose instead-"

"Shut up! I'm tired of hearing about Rose! All you talk about is Rose, Rose, Rose-" I felt a pain go through my cheek, I looked at my mother with shock in my eyes, she said harshly through gritted teeth, "Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that again!"

I didn't say a word. This is the first time she's hit in me in years, and I had forgotten this pain. I took a deep breath and said, "Yes, mother, now, will you please excuse me. I...need to get ready for school. I love you." She walked away, not saying I love you back.

_This must be how Garnet feels all the time...no wonder she cuts..._

***That's enough feels for one chapter**

**Jinx out!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Hey guys**

**I'm back, this time**

**I'm getting some help from**

**TFW YAY!***

**TFW: I'm only doing this so**

**she'll help me on mine XD**

* * *

A few weeks have past, and Garnet and Pearl had decided it's best they take their unexpected relationship slow. So far it has been fairly well, they haven't been able to kiss, or show very much affection, but there's just something there that tells them, it'll eventually be alright...

**Pearl's POV...**

"So, how has it been? You've been pretty silent all day and it's starting to worry me." I hear the girl in front of me sigh, I tilted my head and waited for an answer, she looked away and answered, "He hit her again last night..."

"That's awful..." That's when I saw the look, she wanted to rant, she wanted me to hold her and let her cry. I took her hand and we headed for the parking lot. Once we were there, I took both of her hands and said, "Okay, let it out." She took and deep breath and said through gritted teeth, trying not to cry, "Why is he hitting her and not me?! Why her!?" Then she blew, "This is fucking bullshit! Amethyst doesn't even do anything and he's grabbing her hair, throwing her down, kicking her, hitting her, and last night he almost cut her! If I wasn't there only God knows what would happen!" Tears where streaming down her dark cheeks, staining them.

I gently wiped her tears, "Oh Garnet, I wish I could understand, but I can't...But I have to ask, why won't you tell anyone?" I hugged her and heard her choke out, "B-because they can t-take Amy away from m-me!" I held her close, my head tucked under chin as she cried. I hate seeing her this way, but the best I can do is be here. "Pearl?" My heart jumped and I pulled away, only to look directly into my sister Rose's eyes. "Rose wha-what are you doing here?" I was shocked, Rose wasn't supposed to be here 'til this weekend, let alone be at my school.

"Well, I had permission from mom to come get you early. I hope you mind me asking, but who is this?" Rose had a big grin, I blushed, "Uh, t-this is my friend Garnet."

**Garnet's POV...**

_Who is this person and how does she know Pearl, wait mom? Is she Pearl's sister? ...She is pretty but what's with the big, pink hair? _I wiped away my tears and stared at this...strange woman. She looked nothing like Pearl or her mother, but there's something about her that I like. She seems understanding. She extended her arm and said to me, "Hello, Garnet, I'm Pearl's sister Rose."

"Hi."

"Oh wow, you have an accent!" She smiled at me, I took notice of her full lips that had light pink lipstick on them, and her pink shirt and pink rose necklace. "Uh, yeah...My mom speaks this way as well. My sister didn't pick it up because of my dad I guess. _Now that I think of it, why doesn't Amy have the accent?_ I shook the thoughts away and said to Pearl, "Pearl, I guess I'll see you later...I gotta get to class."

"But Garnet!" She grabbed my arm, I turned to her and smiled, "I'm sure your sister wants to spend time with you, love." I kissed her forehead without thinking, my eyes widened and so did her's _Fuck! Fuck! Well there goes our secret and Pearl's gonna kill me! _We both looked at Rose, her smile grew immensely and she hugged saying, "Awe! You two are so cute!" I gasped lightly, and that's when Pearl said, "Y-you t-think we're cute?" Rose nodded and pulled away, "I don't judge that like mom." She looked at Pearl, "And don't worry, I promise I won't tell." She hugged Pearl, I smiled, it reminded me of Amethyst and I.

I sighed and decided I better head back to hell. The bell had rang a few minutes ago, and I knew I was already late to Mr. Langster's. _High-tempered prick..._ But before I could leave, I felt a small hand on my shoulder and turned to Pearl, she smiled and said, "Hey, Rose said you could come too. Mom's not home and I figured you could use a break." I smiled, and for once, only myself came to my head. _Amy will be fine. I'll pick her up from school later, no big deal. _"Oh okay, as long as Rose doesn't mind."

I sat in the back with Pear next to me, laying her head on my shoulder, and right now, I didn't feel like we were doing something wrong; I didn't feel like I was going to be beat. As we drove down the streets, I noticed Rose kept a special eye on us. _Hmm, I wonder why she looks at us like that..._ It wasn't a weird, grossed out look, it...was understanding, loving. I held Pearl closer, _I love her so much. And maybe, this won't be as bad as I thought._

**A few hours later...**

I smiled and walked to Amy's school, the bell there was going to be ringing in a few minutes. I had such a fun time with Pearl and her sister, we had talked about how Pearl and I were doing with our relationship, and how we had met. Rose made me realize, there are good people in this world, that there is a reason to live, but I needed to find it. I told her I now had two reasons; Amy and Pearl.

I sat on the bike railing and waited for a few minutes. A loud bell rang, and next moment, there's hundreds of people rushing out of the school. I stood to look over their heads and watch to find Amy. I saw her squeezing past all the tall kids, I chuckled and grabbed her hand, leading her through the crowd. When she realized it was me who grabbed her hand, she squeezed it gently and looked up at me with a concerned look, I smiled down at her and said, "C'mon, let's go home."

"You...picked me up?"

"Yeah, and?"

"You don't ever do that unless something's wrong and we're avoiding home." I sighed, "I kinda skipped a big chunk of school. But I felt like picking you up today." I held her hand as we walked down the pavement. "Amy, how's...your cut?" She looked down, "It hurts..."

"Oh...well, did you patch it up this morning?" She nodded, I smiled, "Good. You today is really pretty, we should go for a swim." I smiled, this time showing teeth, she gave me a confused grin and chuckled, "What's got you in a good mood, sis?"

I picked her up swirling around, "Everything!" We both laughed as I swung her around and around. I forgot how good being happy feels! Once we arrived to the lake, I ran in and grabbed two sports bras, and two pairs of shorts. I rushed back to and saw Amy sitting by the crystal blue water, I tossed her her stuff, and began to undress myself. Once we were in our swimming gear, we got on top of a small hill and jumped into the nice, cool water.

**Pearl's POV...**

Rose and I were out at the milkshake place here in town, but I couldn't get my mind off Garnet. "You still thinking about her? She really is something special, huh?" I looked at Rose a little shocked that she kinda just read my mind, I blushed lightly and answered, "Y-yeah... She just makes me feel so, I don't know, different...I love it, the way she holds me and kisses me. I don't understand how she can make time in her life for me, especially since she-" I stopped myself mid-sentence, _I can't tell Rose._ Rose looked at me weird and said, "Pearl, what were you about to say?"

"I...can't tell you. I made a promise." Rose smiled, "Okay. Oh, and by the way, I really like Garnet. She's better than any of your ex-boyfriends." I smiled, "Yeah, she is pretty great. And a wonderful sister to Amethyst. Amy pretty cool, but she seems to have trouble...like when she came over, she didn't wanna be there because she felt as though she didn't belong, because...I'm rich..."

"Pearl, um, this is gonna be a weird question, but," she leaned in, "Are Garnet and Amethyst is it? Are they...abused?" My eyes widened, I asked trying not to give it away, "What? Why do ask that?"

"Well, from what you've told and how Garnet acts, they seem to be abused." I gulped, _She knows, I just know it. _She gasped, "That is what you can't tell isn't it?" I panicked, "Rose you can't tell anyone! Please! I made a promise to Garnet, please, Rose!"

She sighed, "Okay...I won't." She looked sad, she took a deep breath and said sadly, "Please take very good care of Garnet. Trust me on this okay?"

"Okay."

**Garnet's POV...**

It was already six. I had lost track of time, but we were so much fun! But...I made a huge mistake. We walked into the house, still a little damp, and that's when our mother appeared, "Garnet, take Amethyst to your room now and **do not** come out! Your father is wanting to something horrible, he's coming back from the bar and I want you girls locked up, you understand? Lock your door as well, and no matter what you hear, don't come out!"

I picked up Amethyst and ran for the room. Once we were inside, I told Amy to stay in the closet as I locked the bedroom door. She sat in the closet as I stood near the door with a baseball bat. When dad is drunk, Amethyst and I are to stay in my room, because...things get worse when he's drunk.

We sat in silence for while until I heard him, "Where the fuck are they!?" His loud voice was heard throughout our house, I tightened my grip around the baseball bat. "No! Stop! She's just a child!" I was confused, _What the hell is he planning on doing?! _I heard a shriek come from outside my door, then silence. My stomach dropped, I opened the closet door and said to Amy in a hushed voice, "Amethyst you stay here! Take this just in case." I handed her my pocket knife and closed the door tightly.

I gathered my courage and opened the door to see my mother on the floor unconscious but breathing, _Oh thank God she's alive!_ I stood up, about to pick her up and carry her to my when I felt him pick me up by my shirt. I squirmed trying to get out of his grip, when he said harshly, "I've been too fucking good to you lil pieces of shit! Where's my payment, huh? I picked you 'cause you ain't mine, honey!" Before I could ask what the hell he was talking about, he slammed me up against the wall and ripped my t-shirt revealing my bare breast (I had taken off my sports and put on shirt right afterward).

He grabbed the right one hard and began reaching down for my shorts, my pupils shrunk with fear as he removed them along with his pants, I tried to fight against him, but it was no use, "Dad! Please, stop! Don't do this I'm your daughter!" I screamed in pain. Still fighting.

That's when I heard a loud thump, and I watched as he hit the floor. I looked at Amy, she had tears in her eyes, I ran to her, tears streaming down my face as I held her close telling her that I was okay. That's when mom got up, she wrapped around both of us tightly and started saying over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!"

About an hour later, mom, Amethyst, and I were sitting on my bed, I looked at my mother and said deadpanned, "Look what you've caused. And you wonder why Amethyst and I are lesbians."

She looked at me shocked, I gave her a small glare and growled, "Why are you still married to this bastard!? All he's ever done is hurt us! Now imagine if what he did to me, what if it's Amethyst next time!?"

"He won't do that..." Anger took over me, "What in the bloody hell are you talking about?! If he did it to me then-"

"You're not his child. Amethyst is." I looked at her dumbfounded, "What?"

"Garnet, you're biological father died a long time ago. You were about three or four actually. But, when I got with your father now, I knew I should've given you to your aunt. You would've been so much happier, I just didn't have the heart." I had tears running off my chin, I spat out, "What about Amy then!? You would've just let her live in this hell hole!?"

"No...I would've gotten an abortion. Garnet, you're the reason Amethyst is here. When I was pregnant with her, you were so happy. I couldn't bare to break your heart like that." I was taken back, "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because, it's time you two knew the real danger. Garnet I can't apologize enough for what happened, but know, I really do you love you both." And out my door she went.

That night, I held Amy letting her cry. I was still trying to process the information. _Why...why...everything I knew was a lie, and now I have to live the rest of my life knowing my first time was with my father, the only reason my sister is alive is because my mother didn't want to hurt me, and there was a chance that none of this would've happened._

* * *

***Well, that's**

**enough for one**

**chapter, huh? Hope you liked!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Hey guys**

** I'm back with BCTMS***

**Garnet's POV...**

I woke up hurting. Every muscles in my body ached, I could barely move. I grunted as I rolled out of bed, I looked down at Amethyst and sighed, _Why? Why us?_ I lowered my head, _She wouldn't be here if my mother would've given me away to my aunt. Maybe things would've been better that way..._ I began to dress myself for school; a simple black t-shirt and a pair of capris (Pearl got me into 'showing more skin') I gently shook Amy saying, "Amethyst, c'mon, time to get up."

I heard a soft mumble say okay, and she sat up slowly, looking exhausted. I felt bad for her, but she needed to go, and after last night, I want her to try to get her mind off of it. After she was dressed, I cooked eggs and bacon for breakfast. We ate in silence for my mother was on the couch. _That's a change..._ My mother never slept on the couch, but then again, I don't blame her for wanting to get away from that monster.

After breakfast I washed the dishes and walked Amethyst to school. "Garnet?" I looked down at her, "Yes, Amy?"

"Are you alright?" I turned my head away and said, "I'm gonna be fine. I just need some time to think." I felt her grip my hand tighter, "I love you, Garnet."

"I love you too, Amethyst." We walked in silence for a while until she asked, "Hey...do you think mom would give us to aunt Ruby?" I shook my head with sadness, "No...You know the reason we don't see her right?" She shook her head, Ruby was never around unless it was a very special occasion. I sighed, "She's not allowed around us because she married her high school sweetheart; Sapphire. And you know Dad is a homophobe, that's why he yells at you." She looked down at the ground and said softly, "I'm sorry, Garnet..." I could tell she was holding back tears. I stopped and kneeled down, lifting her chin gently. "Amethyst? Are you okay? You don't have a reason to be sorry."

Tears started streaming down her cheeks, she choked out, "B-but i-if I wasn't h-here, D-dad wouldn't have h-hurt-you! A-and y-you'd be h-happy!" She covered her face and began to sob, I pulled her into a tight embrace an said, "Amethyst, don't ever say that. You never asked to be made. You never asked to be put in this hell hole. But know this, as soon as I can, I'm getting the money and we're leaving. And you will never have to see this place again. And you'll be in a happier place, I promise, one day, you'll be happy."

I held her until she gently pushed away and said, "Garnet, I'm gonna be late..." I stood and took her hand again, and once we reached the school I said, with a smiled, "Try to have a good day, okay?" I kissed her forehead and gave her one last hug good-bye.

As I walked to school, I began debating whether I should go or not, but I decided to go so I could see Pearl. As I walked, I could feel the lingering pain between my legs. I pushed the scaring new memory into the back of my mind, refusing to let it show again, but pain kept bringing it back. I trudged on, _Pearl can't know..._

**Pearl's POV...**

_8:20, Garnet should be here. I'll text her real quick_. I pulled my phone out discretely and texted Garnet. I sat on pins and needles waiting for her to reply, but it didn't happen. With only ten minutes left in class, I became worried. She hasn't talked to me since Rose and I dropped her off... I shook my head, I should'nt over react. That's when the door opened and Garnet walked up to the front of the class and handed the teacher her tardy slip. The teacher rolled her eyes and shooed Garnet to her desk.

I smiled when Garnet walked by, but she just lowered her head. Something was wrong. After class, I walked up to her,"Hey, Garnet...are you alright?" She turned away from me, I reached out to take her hand, but she flinched away and said quickly, "I-I don't wanna be touched right now." And she got up and left. I followed her, rushing down the halls to find her.

Once I caught up with her, I breathed out, "G-Garnet...why are you running from me?" She had tears running down her cheeks, I hugged her tightly, but she tensed up, "Garnet tell me what happened." She tried to push away but I held on. I pressed my lips hard against hers, when I pulled away, I noticed my cheeks were wet. It broke my heart to see her like this.

She look down at the ground, and stood silently, I sighed deeply, holding back tears... _She's not gonna tell me anything is she?_ I was about to walk away when she pulled me back into a passionate kiss, and for once I wasn't scared of being caught.

When we pulled away from each other, she said in a soft voice, "Pearl...I love you dearly, but I'm just worrying about Amethyst. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you...but I'm scared of hurting you." She hugged me again and kissed my cheek, I smiled and hugged back saying, "It's alright, love. I love you too, and please know you can tell me anything, okay?" She nodded and sniffled, and we stood there hugging each other until the principal told us to get to class.

During the day, I had a feeling Garnet was lying...but I don't want to believe my gut. I also noticed Garnet was being extremely clingy, not a much as me of course, but a lot for Garnet.

And at the end of the day I was sure she wasn't okay. But I just gotta go with for 2 weeks. That's it, just two. Then Garnet can come over and we'll be alone with no worries and she can tell me everything...

Garnet's POV...

_I can't believe I lied to her...I ball-faced lied to her!_ I kept cursing myself as I headed home. I hated lying to Pearl but I can't tell her...

As I walked through the calm breeze, my mind wander, I wonder if Pearl just thinks about me. Like just put of the blue think how I'm doing. I know I think about her all the time. My mind started to ramble on about Pearl. Her wonderful personality, gorgeous eyes, adorable laugh and oh...that beautiful smile that just makes my day.

And that's when I reached hell. I looked up at the old, white house with disgust, Amethyst and I are getting out of here as soon as we can! Gathering my courage I walked in and saw that monster slapping my mother to the ground. He screamed, "Stupid whore, you ain't worth two shits are you?!" He spat on her, I kept my head down and ran to my room, locking my door. Awful memories came back and I began to cry. _I need Pearl!_ I sobbed into my pillow, and cried out, "Peeeaaarrll..."

**My love, the person who brings color to my darkened skies, why must you be so far away**?

***Welp, that's enough for on**

**chapter. R&amp;R please!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9**

**yay! :) ***

* * *

**Pearl's POV...**

_Oh Garnet... _I laid on my bed that night, staring at the ceiling, thinking about her. _I do hope you're alright..._ With a deep sigh, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep...

**_I sat up in a large, jade green field with the softest grass I had ever felt. I stood up, looking for her, and over by a beautiful, cherry blossom tree with pastel pink leaves, was Garnet. __The bright sun shining on her __gorgeous dark__ skin, she's so lovely dressed up in white slacks and a light pink dress shirt.__ She opened her arms, waiting for me. I ran to her, the warm breeze blowing through my hair. Once we met, I was greeted by her soft lips in a passionate kiss.__ When I pulled away from her I looked into those beautiful eyes;the sapphire blue one and the ruby __one. Extraordinarly wonderful. She pulled into another fiery kiss, before gently laying me down on the grass. _**

**_She smiled lovingly as she ran her hands down my sides, as her hands continued to roam I heard her purr in my ear, "Are you ready, my love?"_**

I shot up, beads of sweat rolling down my face. I sat there a while, thinking of my dream, _I've never had a dream like __tha__t! _

I looked over at the clock; 5:30 am. _I better just go take a shower...I get up in an hour anyways..._I walked into the bathroom, and discarded my clothes into the white laundry basket next to the marble tub. I turned on the faucet, and waited for the water to warm up.

I stepped into the shower and shuddered as the hot water hit my back. I sighed and stood there for a while as my dream played through my mind once again, and a growing sensation started between my legs.

I gasped and blushed a deep red, _How is she doing this to me?! Why does she make me feel this way?!_My blushed deepened as my hand roamed down my flat stomach, and down to my private area. I bit my bottom lip, wondering if I should continue.

I gently massaged down there, but quickly stopped, _I probably shouldn't... _I finish up my shower, and start to get dress, still thinking about Garnet.

**Garnet's POV...**

I woke up around 6:45, my face was sore and my eyes were still red from crying. I looked down at my wrist in shame, the new lines crossing over old ones. _I failed her...but I just...can't tell her what happened..._ I walked into Amy's room to wake her up, then I went back to get dressed.

_Thank God it's Friday..._ It gives me a chance to sneak out and see Pearl. With a deep sigh, I went to the kitchen to cook breakfast for Amethyst and I.

After breakfast, I walked myself to school, it was cloudy and smelt like rain, _For once I hope it does rain. _As I walked, I heard a faint voice call my name, slightly scared, I turned to see Pearl running towards me, I smiled and waited for her to catch up. Once she reached me, I hugged her tightly and kiss her forehead, it felt good to hold her in my arms again.

I held her hand as we walked to school together, it was a silent walk, but that was okay. All that mattered at the moment was that she was here.

**Pearl's POV...**

_Wow, this is great timing! _I smiled as I held Garnet's hand to school, but as we walked, I started to notice she looked...sad. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I just couldn't bring myself to it. There was something telling me not too, so I went with my gut feeling.

As we neared the school, I clung closet to Garnet, I didn't want to let go, but I knew it would be for the best. When we reached the entrance, she looked at me with a small smile saying softly, "Pearl, my love, you need to let go now. We don't want people getting suspicious." I sighed and gave her a quick kiss before letting go of her arm.

For the rest of the day, Garnet seemed silent. Hardly saying a word unless directly spoken too, this began to worry me.

At art, I sat down next to her and asked, "Garnet, are you alright?" She sighed and nodded, going back to her drawing. I groaned, "Please tell me what's going on!" She stayed silent, I swallowed my fear and in a quick action my lips met her's, and before she could say anything, had my hand cupped around her cheek saying, "Garnet, I love you with all my heart, and all I want is for to tell me what's making you unhappy. Its my job to make sure you're not feeling like...like, garbage!" Before I continued, I saw the tears streaming down her face, I took her hand and said, "Please..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Garnet's POV...**

Pearl got up and asked the teacher if we could leave the room, she had told her it was a girl problem. Being a female, she understood, even though Pearl lied. As we walked out into the hallway, she led me to the bathroom. Once we were there, she hugged me tightly, "Garnet, please, tell me what's wrong. I just want to make you happy again."

I sighed and pushed away from her, "I...just think we need a break from each other..." I looked up into her shocked eyes, they began to fill with tears, "Are you saying...you don't want to be my girlfriend anymore?" I took a deep breath and said, trying not to cry, "Yes."

She lowered her head, "...okay. Anything for you, Garnet." And she left me. Standing there alone._ I'm sorry...come back..._

**Pearl's POV...**

I sat outside, next to the entrance, the sun was shining on me as I curled up and buried my face into my knees. The tears just wouldn't stop flowing, and I could feel my bare knees getting wet... _Why can't it just rain?_ I didn't want it to be a pretty day. Garnet, what did I do wrong? I got up and left, I couldn't bare to see her.

As I walked away from the school, my mind flashed back to when we were with Rose, she was so happy. She had kiss me so many times, and each time felt better than the last. Tears were still streaming down my face, my cheeks and eyes began to start hurting and the pain only grew. My broken sobs only made me miss her more, she used to hold me when I'd cry like this.

_Garnet ...why? I just wanted to see you smile again...I love you..._

**Garnet's POV...**

I walked back to class, and sat down. I looked around for Pearl, but saw nothing, just faces I didn't care about. I sighed and waited for the class to end. As soon as it was over, I began to search for her, I knew there was no apologizing at the moment, but I just needed to see her, to see how she was handling it... When I didn't see her I knew something was wrong. And out the doors I went. I ran down her normal path, and saw her not too far away, I sprinted as fast as I could, "Pearl!" I called out, she turned to me and yelled, "Go away!" I stopped, I could see the tears running down her face, she clenched her fist, "Y-you don't w-want me anymore? F-fine! I'm leaving!" And she rushed down the sidewalk, leaving me again. A sad memory played in my head...

_**My mother said harshly, "I told you to got to your room! Now you 'ave a bruise! Why don't you ever listen to me?!" I yelled back, " 'Cause I was tryin' to protect you from tha' bastard!" She raised her hand, and I flinched, she said through gritted teeth, "Go. Away."**_

_**"Fine! I'm leaving!" I slammed my door and pulled out my pocket knife and made the deepest cut I could, Amethyst rushed in and said terrified, "G-garnet! No!" She ran out of my room and came back with gauze and disinfectant spray.**_

_**"Thank God, you didn't cut where I couldn't fix it...Why did you try to leave me, Garnet?" I sighed, "I'm sorry, I was upset, she hugged me tightly and nuzzled her face into my stomach, and I could my shirt become damp, "Promise to never leave me like that! Please!"**_

I_ promised her that night I would never commit suicide..._ I walked home, my cheeks puffy and stained with tears, when I reached the white house, it seemed silent. Too silent. I hesitantly walked up to the front door, when I got close I heard screams and bangs from inside. I backed away, not wanting him to see me. I went to my window, and crawled in. Once inside, the screams and bangs were unbearably loud. I grabbed my knife and sketch book and got out of there as fast as I could.

I sat down on the soft green grass, then pressed the cold blade against my arm. Slowly I made a new cut, then three, and before I knew it, my whole arm was covered with blood.

This time it did feel good. It didn't hurt like last time, I laid down, my arm still bleeding but that was okay.

I don't know how long I laid there, but when I sat up, the blood had dried and Amethyst was just coming home. With a deep sigh, I went to the lake and washed up my arm, then I sat back down and decided it was time to draw.

**Pearl's POV...**

I sat in the tub. Doing nothing. I came home, saw my mother was gone and now I'm taking a bath. I didn't want to move, or do anything, just to sit there and think. _Why am I hurting so badly? None of my exes have ever hurt me this badly..._

I want her now. I want to curl up in her arms and tell her I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong. _Garnet...what did I do wrong?_ I stood up and was greeted by a cold breeze that made me shudder, I got out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my body.

I walked into my bedroom and slid on a blue, silk night gown and crawled into bed. I laid and began to think of how good it felt when Garnet laid next to me, tears began to flow, I smiled, Those were my favorite moments with her. She'd hold me close and tell me she loves me and kiss me on my forehead until I was sleepy...I'd wake up in her arms and she would always give me a kiss before she would sneak out again. I sighed again and wiped my tears, and did something I haven't done in such a long time, I prayed, _Please keep her safe and alive. That's all I ever want for her..._ I fell asleep but my dream didn't help my broken heart...

**"Pearl, my love." As she kissed down my neck, I looked around and saw we were under the same cherry blossom tree as last time. I smiled as she kissed my collarbone, "Oh Garnet, I love you..." She began to remove my dress and slide her hands down my body...**

I shot up, I need to try to get her off my mind, but...I just can't. I love her and I'm gonna do my best to bring happiness back to her...

***Well there's **

**Chapter 10 for you***


	11. Chapter 11

***Hey guys **

**I'm back with**

**chapter 11 of BCTMS***

* * *

**Garnet's POV...**

I laid there that night, thinking of her. _Why? Why did I give her up? She could've saved me from all this pain... _My arm hurt awfully, but I had cut over 15 new lines in my arm. _What a **wonderful** new record... _I looked at my arm that Amethyst had wrapped up in gauze, I clenched my fist and it sent waves of pain up my arm, I sighed and laid my head back, _I need her now..._

I sat up and looked at my phone, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then let it softly. I grabbed it and went to my messages, I texted Pearl "Hi" and was now waiting for a reply. Almost 10 minutes had passed and I was done waiting on something that wasn't gonna happen, I threw it down on the bed and threw myself back. Tears were starting to form when I heard a vibration come from my phone.

I sat up and picked it up quickly, that's when I read: "I'm sorry." I asked her what she was sorry for and she replied: "For making you not want me anymore..."

I sighed and dailed her number, it rang twice before she picked it up, that's when my heart shattered. The sound of her broken sobs and little hiccups, "Pearl, calm down...it's alright."

_"N-no it's n-not-Garnet!"_

I gulped, trying not to cry as well, "Pearl...would you like me to...come over?"

I heard a forced "Yes, please." I smiled, "Okay, I'll be over in a bit."

I opened my window and stepped out into the cool night, I ran as fast as I could to Pearl's. I needed her and I needed her now, I'm an idiot for what I did, and tonight I'm going to make it up to her.

* * *

**Pearl's POV...**

I'm honestly afraid right now...every part of me is worried...and I don't know what about. _Ugh I need to stop worrying. Friends do this all the time, so just act like you didn't date her. _I kept telling myself this over and over until I heard a few taps on my window.

I opened it quickly and Garnet crawled. When she stood up, I saw her tear stained face, but she was smiling. "Garnet, why were crying?" _Great __question, Pearl...no hi or how are you just "why were you crying?"_

I mentally face-palmed and watch as she wrapped her arms around me, she leaned in and whispered softly, "I was just thinking of one the greatest the mistakes I've ever made," she paused a second, "Now I'm here to fix it."

She pulled away and kissed me softly, "I'm sorry, Pearl, I should've never hurt you or tell you I didn't want you anymore. The truth is, I don't want you, I need you. I feel loved and safe and just amazing when I'm around you, I'm an idiot for letting you go..."

I stood dumbfounded, "Garnet...I have to ask though...why?"

She sighed deeply, "I'll explain later, my love. But for now~" She kissed me passionately and picked me up in bridal style, I tried to stop her but I seemed to have had a loss for words, I felt myself be laid softly on the bed.

I looked up at her, she had the same expression as the Garner from my dream. I felt my face heat up as she lowered herself for another kiss, only to pull back up and say, "I love you, Pearl~"

_What has gotten into her?! _I was still blushing when I felt her soft, plump lips press against my neck. I suppressed a moan as she trailed her kisses down to my collarbone, she pulled away and just paused.

Confused, I asked softly, "Garnet? What's wrong?"

* * *

**Garnet's POV...**

I couldn't continue, I couldn't even force myself too...flashes of that awful monster went through my mind, _I'm not putting Pearl through that pain... _She instead, I didn't move.

That when I heard her sweet voice ask, "Garnet? What's wrong?" I took a deep breath and said, "I...need to tell you something..."

I rolled over next to her, then I wrapped my arms around her. "Pearl...almost two weeks ago, my father...was very drunk and he came home looking for me, well...he..." I started choking on my words, "He took my...virginity..." Tears started slipping out and down my face, she looked at me with shock and horror. I continued, "Then...my mother informed me that my biological father had died a long time ago and that the only reason I'm not with my aunt is she's a lesbian. My dad's a homophobe... anyways, Amethyst wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me...I wanted a sister so bad that my mother couldn't bare to break my young heart..."

Pearl kissed me, "Garnet, I love you, I love you dearly. I'm so sorry I can't truly understand how you feel, but I will always be here for you, no matter what." Our lips met once again and it took the pain away from my arm, actually, it took the pain away from everywhere. "Pearl," I whispered, "Never leave me...please..."

She smiled, "Oh Garnet, I wouldn't dream of it." We kissed again, every moment I spent with her, her lips against mine, made me realize how much I needed her. This was the girl I needed, the one that could save me from myself.

That night went from gentle kisses, to light grinds and soft moans. That next morning I awoke in my boxers and sports bra, and Pearl was next to me fully undressed. I smiled and kissed her forehead softly, _My sweet Pearl..._

She never forced me to do anything that we did last night, she had stopped and asked me if I was doing okay, and I'd respond with a light kiss and a little chuckle. Even though she was the only one actually touched, it felt good. And I knew, this beautiful and wonderful relationship was going to last a long time.

* * *

***Next chapter should**

**be up soon thanks for reading***


	12. Chapter 12

***Hey guys **

**here's chapter 12***

* * *

**Pearl's POV...**

I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by a pair of beautiful, diffrerent colored eyes. I smiled as felt those soft, thick lips meet mine. I couldn't help but think of last night, _She was so gentle... _I sighed happily and nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck, she pulled me closer and said sweetly, "I love you, my Pearl."

"I love you too, Garnet." Our lips met again, and for once, she didn't seem scared of it. She held me closely until we heard my door open. I pulled the covers up, mentally cursing myself, that's when Garnet whispered, "Pearl, it's Rose." Blushing I sat up, the covers hiding my bare breast, I gulped as I looked at Rose shocked face, she then said, "I'll let you two get dressed, meet me downstairs when you're decent, okay?" She giggled and walked out of my room, I was as shocked as she was, but I was thankful it was my sister not my mother!

I looked at Garnet and she started laughing, "Well tha' was a littl' awkward huh?" I rolled my eyes, "You know, you're accent gets stronger when you pay attention." I kissed her, "It's cute." she blushed and was smiling, "Come on, then, we better hurry up." She kissed my nose and got up, slipping on her jeans and tee shirt she wore over here last night. I smiled and slid out from under the covers, when I stood up, I saw her smiling at me, I raised my eyebrow, "What are looking at?" She chuckled, "How beautiful you are." I blushed and turned away, "Oh, I'm not beautiful..."

She walked over to me and said, "You're right, beautiful doesn't even begin to describe you..." She kissed me again, and for once in my life, I believed I was pretty.

* * *

**Garnet's POV...**

_God she's so gorgeous... _Holding her in my arms felt amazing, her figure fit so perfectly with mine, I kissed her forehead and pulled away to get a good look at her body again, she was blushing that ever-so-cute pink that started with on cheek and went to the other.

"Oh, Garnet let me get dressed!" I chuckled, "Okay, okay." I started for the door, I looked back again and saw as she pulled out a cute blouse and little mini skirt. I sighed, _How is she this cute? _

As I went down the stairs, I saw Rose sitting on the white couch with a cup of coffee. When she saw me, she smiled brightly and said, "How are you, Garnet?" I walked over to her and said, "Wonderful, how 'bout you?"

"Great!"

We chatted for a while until Pearl came down the steps, I looked up at her, she was dressed in a light pink blouse that had short sleeves along with a white skirt that was shorter than most things she wore. But none of the less, she looked gorgeous, especially with the light makeup that brought out her eyes (not that they didn't shine like the ocean anyways).

"Well don't you look gorgeous?" I stood up and went to her, pulling her into a short , sweet kiss. She blushed again, and I chuckled at her adorable demeanor. Rose smiled and said, "You two are such a cute couple!" Pearl and I smiled, I took a hold of her hand. Rose then asked, "Would you girls like to go out for breakfast?" I nodded and Pearl said, "Yes, that would wonderful, Rose!"

When we got in the car, I interjected quickly, "Wait! Can we go get Amethyst?" Rose smiled again, "Of course, Garnet. Where do you live?" I gave her directions and once we arrived, I smiled, my father wasn't there of course and mother always ran errands on the weekends. I opened the door and went into Amethyst's room top see her still asleep.

"Amy~" I gently shook her awake, she looked at me with tired eyes and asked, "Yeah, G?" I smiled and said, "Wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Go?"

"Yeah! C'mon Amethyst!" Picked her up and swirled her around, "I know you like food!" She giggled, "Okay! I'm up!" I sat her down and waited for her to get dressed, once she was, we both went outside and got into Rose's car.

Rose and Amethyst immediately clicked, I was actually kinda shocked at how Amethyst was acting towards her. When we arrived to the breakfast place, Rose asked what Amethyst and I wanted, but both of us were confused. We hardly ever went out to eat, and when we did, our father ordered for us.

"Oh don't be shy girls! Get whatever you want!" Amethyst smield and ordered the steak and eggs with orange juice, I oredered a short stack and a cup of coffee. I ntoice Pearl didn't get very much, I looked over at her confused and asked why, she said, "I don't really care much for food."

"Oh." I put my arm around her, she smiled, "Thanks for understanding." _What? All I said was 'oh'. _I shrugged it off.

* * *

**Pearl's POV...**

After breakfast Rose decided we should go to the mall. When we arrived I watched as Garnet pulled out a twenty and handed it to Amethyst, thats when Rose came in, "Girls I've got this, I'm giving you guys a hundred dollars to spend!" I looked at her shocked, she smiled again, "Okay, you got me, my company has hit a breakthrough and my last paycheck was 15,000 dollars so I'm celebrating with you all!

Garnet argued, "Rose, I can't take that much money from you.."

"Nonsense!" I heard Garnet sigh, "Okay..."

But we had so much fun! Garnet had bought some new clothes for her an Amethyst at store that sold them fairly cheap, yet they looked really nice. While Amy bought treats for her and Garnet, _It's so sweet how they work together on everything and helping each other out. _It was so cute when Garnet would ask me what would look good, then Amy would come to me and ask if Garnet would like a candy or just a little plush toy, you could tell they didn't go shopping very much, then at the end of the day, the sisters traded their gifts.

I bought a few knick knacks for myself while Rose got anything that was cute and pink, she even bought a plush lion that had a very fluffy mane and smelt like cotton candy.

On the car ride home, I noticed that Amethyst seemed so happy to be with us, when we got back to their house (Garnet said they needed to go home) she looekd at me and hugged me tightly saying, "Thank you!" I looked down her and said, "You don't have to thank me, Amy. You're my friend!" She looked up me with tears in her eyes, she grinned, "No, thank you for making my sister happy again." I stood agape, what did Amethyst mean by that? Before they left, they both said thank you to Rose and Garnet gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I sat there thinking about what Amethyst said, _Why do I have a bad feeling about this? _

* * *

***Oooh I**

**wonder what**

**that means! Found out**

**Next time! Thanks for rewarding!***


	13. Chapter 13

***Hia guys!**

**Here's chapter 13**

**But first, a special thanks to **

**Marvelguy00 and SU-Garnet for such  
**

**wonderful support and thank you to all those that **

**comment/follow/fav! I really appreciate them and this story wouldn't be**

**as wonderful and cool if it wasn't for the fans! So thanks again and now ON WITH THE STORY!***

* * *

**Pearl's POV...**

As I thought about the horrible feeling, it got worse, and finally I couldn't take it, I took a deep breath and said to my sister, "Rose, I have a bad feeling." And without asking any questions or even thinking about it she said, "Me too..."

I looked at her and asked, "What's yours about?" She sighed, "...about Garnet and her sister...I'm very worried about them..."

"Me too..." It was silent after I said that, but I didn't have anything else to say. She asked, "Yours is about the same thing isn't it?" I nodded my head slowly, and turned toward the window, and once again silence.

I turned to Rose again and saw a small frown instead of her usual smile, I frowned as well and asked softly, "...What about mom...?" I heard another sigh and a quiet answer, "I don't know, Pearl...I honestly don't..."

The rest of the ride was silent, but the feeling continued to worsen...

* * *

**Garnet's POV...**

I smiled as I lined the little plush toys up on my dresser. Amethyst bought them for me; one was a little purple cat with big violet eyes (it reminded so much of Amy), the other was a little light blue horse with white, wispy hair and golden eyes, the third one was a little antique-looking lamb with off-white fur, brown "hooves" and a cute little bow that was placed in the middle of it's neck (the bow was brown as well). I smiled at the adorable stuffed animals, _Hmm, perhaps I'll cherish these little guys til I have my own kids. _I grinned at that thought, _I'd definately treat my children well, and my wife. _

My wandered on the future for a while, thinking of who my wife would be, or what my children would look (I'm planning on having at least 2) and just things like that. This particular subject never really entered my mind often, but now it wasn't leaving! _Maybe this is a little taste of what life could be if I didn't have to worry about a physco path of a father. _

I felt my phone vibrate, I picked it up and saw it was Pearl, I smiled again and read the text:

_Garnet...we need to talk asap... _**Pearl (6:34 pm)**

I felt my stomach drop, I replied;

_Okay? Is everything alright, love?_

It took a few minutes but she finally replied:

_No. I just think you and Amy better stay at my house tonight, please? My mother's on a business trip so it's just Rose and I. But I have a really bad feeling, Garnet and I'd feel better if you were here... _**Pearl (6:40 pm)**

I sighed and said okay, I could feel a bad feeling coming too, and not long after that, my phone started ringing and it was my mother. I answered it quickly, "Hello?"

"Garnet, get Amethyst and go! Please no questions! Find one of your friends or try to get to your grandmother, but hurry!"

And she hung up, I ran into Amethyst's room and saw her laying on her bed listening to the alarm clock radio I got for her last Christmas, I began to rush and then commanded, "Amethyst, let's go."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions. We're going to Pearl's."

She didn't move, I began to get angered as I packed clothes for us, "Amy, come on!" She still didn't move. I lost my temper, "Goddammit, Amethyst, come on! Mom said we have to leave and that only happens when Dad is pissed! And do you really want to deal with that fucking bastard?!" I saw her flinch away from me when I reached for her, but at the moment I didn't care. We had to get out of there, in this situation (which only happened one other time) it meant my father wasn't going to stop if he started and only God knows what he could do... but thankfully, we have somewhere to go. The first time this happened, we were lucky enough that our grandmother was in her old house that was only a few blocks away, but now our only good option is Pearl.

I picked up Amethyst and bolted out of the house and down the street, once we were a safe distance away, I sat Amethyst down and apologized, "Amy...I'm sorry, but we had to go." Then I asked, "Why weren't you moving back there?"

"I don't feel welcomed at Pearl's...and I just didn't want to go..."

"Her mom's not there, it's just her and Rose." Amethyst didn't say anything after that and that really worried me. I took ahold of her hand and asked, "Would you rather go to Grandma's?" She gently shook her head, I stopped and kneeled down, "Amethyst, please, if you don't want to got to Pearl's tell me."

"She makes you happy so let's just go." She let go of my hand and started walking, I sighed and caught up with her saying, "Y'know I want _you_ happy."

She smiled, "I like Rose, so I'm okay with being at Pearl's. Don't worry about it sis." She took my hand again and walked a little closer to me, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close, "I love you, Ames."

"I love ya too, G."

We continued on to Pearl's and when we finally arrived, I knocked on the door. When it opened, Rose stood there with a worried look on her face, "Garnet?" She asked, "Are you and Amethyst alright?" I nodded, "Yeah. We're fine, um Rose, is it okay if Amy and I stay here tonight? I mean it's fine if you rather we not-" She caught me off with a giggle and, "Of course you two are welcomed to stay! Silly girls!" I sighed relieved and smiled, "Thank you so much!"

Rose then invited us in, I grinned when Rose asked Amethyst if she wanted to watch a movie and have some snacks, Amethyst looked so happy as if she was given a thousand dollars! But then again, movies and little things like that were rare in our family.

As Amy and Rose watched their movie I went upstairs to talk to Pearl, I kncked on the door twice and heard Pearl yell, "Come in!" I opened door and was bombarded by a hug. I smiled and hugged the small form, but my shirt began to feel damp, I pull away slowly and looked at her confused, "Pearl?"

"Sorry, I was worried..."

"It's okay, my love." She hugged me again, I sighed, "Pearl, we need to talk..."

***Aren't cliffhangers**

**wonderful? XD Next chapter**

**should hopefully be up soon byyyee~***


	14. Chapter 14

***Hey guys!**

**Here's chapter 14**

**of Bring Color to My Skies!***

* * *

**Pearl's POV...**

When Garnet had said we needed to talk, I felt my stomach drop, I was really worried about what she wanted to discuss, and the possibilities were endless. I watched she shut my door and walk towards me, I could feel my cheeks heat up, _Why do I blush so easily_ _around her? _She came up and kissed me deeply.

When we parted she still had her arms around me, and mine around her, she smiled and said lowly, "Thank you."

"For?" I asked, I didn't think there was a reason for her to thank me for anything. She smiled and kissed my forehead softly, "For saving us." I wanted to ask what from, but something told me to just to enjoy the moment.

I felt my being be picked up and carried only to be sat down on my bed, my blushed spread to my neck as she straddled me. She smirked and kissed my lips, but lightly, as if teasing me. I push up to try and deepen the kiss but she pulled away with sexy grin plastered on her face. I bit my bottom, dirty thoughts entering my mind, she leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I think I should repay you for your lovely deed." She began to kiss down my neck, til I moaned out, "Garnet...please, Amethyst and-Rose are...mm, downstairs.."

"So~" She gently bit my neck, and then said, "Then be quiet, my love~" I felt her hands travel down my sides, then she pushed me back where I was laying down beneath her. I gulped, "I'm not sure I can be quiet enough, Garnet." She smiled, "You never know til ya try~"

* * *

**Garnet's POV...**

_My God what was I thinking?! Oh, that's right, I wasn't! Thankfully we weren't caught, but still!_ I felt Pearl roll back over, her back against my side, I smiled and rolled over, holding her. I don't understand why, but, I don't know what I'd do without her. She's wonderful, beautiful, sweet, smart, and just all round perfect!

_How'd I get such a perfect girl? _A poor, beaten, mentally ill, ugly teen gets a hot, charming rich girl, what a story huh? _Ugh, what does she see in me? Honestly.._

I'm far from good enough for her...I'm not even good Amethyst and she needs me...I sighed and held her closer, _But, she's something _**_I _**_need._

I sat up when I heard the door open, it was Amethyst, I smiled and whispered, "What's up, Ames?"

"Garnet...I need you..." I got up and rushed to Amethyst, kneeling down I asked quickly, "Are you alright? Did something happen?" She threw herself into me, "I love you, Garnet." I was confused, "I..Love you too, Amethyst? Are you okay?"

She shook her head, "What's wrong then?" She didn't say anything, I sighed, "You're not gonna tell me are you?" She shook her head and buried it deeper into my chest. I picked her up and sat her in my lap as I sat criss-crossed on the floor. I ran my hand through her hair, surprised it wasn't knotted up, "Amy," I began, "Please tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you sis."

She continued to stay silent, I sighed again, "Amethyst. Please."

Silence.

I kissed her forehead and held her against me, I knew she wasn't going to tell me what was wrong and that upset me...

"Amethyst, listen, you mean more to me than anything in the whole world. Please, tell me what's making you unhappy." She nuzzled her face into my chest and said softly, "I don't wanna go home...I don't wanna be around dad, or mom...I want to stay with Rose."

"Oh Amethyst, if I had the choice, you'd stay with Rose..but I don't...and I'm sorry." She sighed and stood up, walking out of the room in silence. I went after her, I caught her at the bottom of the stairs, but before I could say anything she yanked her arm away from and growled, "I want to be alone right now."

I backed away slowly, "Amy...why are you acting like this?" No answer, I looked down.

"Its my fault..."

I looked up at her again, she had tears streaming from her eyes, my eyes widened, "No no no no no, Amethyst!" I pulled her into a tight hug, "No..it's not your fault. You didn't cause any of this Amethyst."

She hugged me and cried, I could feel my own tears fall down my face, _This whole time...she's been blaming herself... _

I kissed her forehead, she was running a fever, "Amethyst, do you feel okay?" She shook her head. I held her closer, I'll have to help mom get her to the doctor, but for now, I needed to be there for my sister, my reason for living besides Pearl.

* * *

***Hmm I**

**do wonder what**

**this chapter is foreshadowing  
**

**;) BWAHAHAHA you'll have to found out later!**

**R&amp;R Please! Peace!* **


	15. Chapter 15

***Hey guys**

**so here's chapter**

**15! Yay! I'm so excited**

**we're finally getting to the good stuff!***

* * *

**Garnet's POV...**

I carried Amethyst up to the bedroom and laid her down softly on the bed. I felt her forehead again, her fever was gone for now, but she was shivering. I sighed and crawled over her, when I laid down, I pulled her and Pearl close to me. I smiled as they both curled up to me, and slowly I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up that morning, I looked over to see Amethyst breathing heavily. My stomach dropped, _I better hurry home and get her to the doctor. _I sat up and shook Pearl slightly, "My love?" Her eyes fluttered open, when those beautiful eyes met mine, she smiled and twirled her hair, "Yes~?" I leaned down and kissed her, when I sat back up, I whispered, "I...have to go. Amethyst is sick and I need to get her to the doctor."

Pearl sat up with a worried look, "Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"Girls?" We looked over at Rose, she slowly walked in, she looked very concerned, she then asked, "Is everything okay?"

Before I could say anything, Pearl answered, "Amy's sick..."

"Oh my," Rose rushed to Amethyst's side, I watched as the woman checked Amy for a fever. That's when Rose woke Amethyst up, "Amy, dear, wake up."

My sister barely moved, she groaned, "I'm hurting really badly..." Rose stood up, she looked at Pearl and I and said sternly, "Girls, get dressed and help me get Amethyst ready and to the car. I'm taking her to the hospital."

I didn't argue, I got up and dressed as fast as I could. Once I was fully clothed, I grabbed Amethyst's hoodie and her tennis shoes (she had slept in her sweat pants). My anxiety grew more and more, she wasn't talking, and she was barely moving. I tried to keep my mind away from dark thoughts, but it kept going to the worst.

I picked my sister up and carried her to Rose's car, and on to the hospital we went.

* * *

**Pearl's POV...**

I'm really worried about Amy... Garnet, Rose, and I have been waiting in the waiting room for a while now. When we got here, the immediately rushed her to ICU. I looked at my girlfriend, she was tapping her foot repeatedly on the floor with her chin resting on her hands. I sighed softly and took her hand, she looked at me with a heartbroken expression, I squeezed her hand and forced a smile. She tried, but only tears came.

I hugged her tightly, trying to hold back tears myself, she silently cried into my shoulder. Seeing her like this broke my heart. Just as I was about to tell her it was going to be okay. Hours seemed to pass until the doctor came and told us we could go see her.

We entered the room and saw the small girl laying on the bed with an oxygen mask. Garnet dashed to her and began to murmur soft reassurances, Amethyst shifted her hand to her sister's and smiled weakly, Garnet still had tears streaming down her face as she hugged the younger girl. I smiled, things were gonna be alright.

I turned around to see Rose speaking to the doctor, I saw the shocked expression on her face, then it slowly turned to melancholy. I gave her a confused look as she returned to the room, Rose then cleared her throat and spoke, "Garnet...Thank God you two had stayed and I checked on you this morning." Garnet took a deep breath and tried to question calmly, "W-why?"

Rose lowered her head, "...Amethyst is very lucky to be alive...the reason it took so long for us to see her is..they had found internal bleeding near her stomach and it was slowly ripping open. So they rushed her into surgery and fixed it. Not to mention she has strep. But she's going to have to take it easy for a while, and she has to stay here tonight."

Garnet stood up and walked over to Rose, hugging her, I heard Garnet say, "Thank you, thank you so much, Rose."

* * *

**Garnet's POV...**

When I pulled away from Rose, I smiled slyly. I regained my composure when I realized my mother needed to know about this. I reached for my phone and stepped outside Amy's room.

It rang a few times before she picked up, "Hello? Mum?"

_***sniffle*** "Garnet? W-where are you?"_

"Mum, I'm at the hospital with Amethyst..She's in rough shape and they're going to keep her overnight."

_"Oh my God, I-I'll be there as soon as I can!"_

And she hung up the phone. I sighed and walked back into the room, I smiled at Amethyst when I saw that the doctor's took her off the mask, I then asked, "Hey Ames, you wanna snack from the vending machine? I'll get you your favorite pop too if ya want."

She nodded eagerly, "Yes, please!" I chuckled, "Okay, I'll be right back."

I walked down the hallway to the vending machine to get her some pop rocks and _7up._ As I was walking back, I stopped dead in my tracks. My father was at the end of the hall, waiting. He scrunched up his nose and said rather loudly, "Come. Here."

I hesitantly walked up to him, when I got close enough he could reach me he hissed and grabbed my shirt pulling me to his face, "When we get home, your ass is mine!" And he released my shirt. My eyes widened with fear when I figured out what he meant. My mother was staying with Amethyst, I was going home with my father. Alone. I wanted to drop to the floor and cry, only God knows what he could do if my mother's not there. Panic began to rise in my chest as I neared the room, when I walked in, I felt the tense atmosphere hit me like a boulder.

My father was standing in the corner away from everyone, while my mother sat by the bed. I gulped and strolled over to Amethyst to hand her, her goodies. When I took my seat next to Pearl, I could feel my dad's glare like daggers stabbing me, I gripped Pearl's hand tightly, hoping, maybe just maybe, Mum will come through me.

***Ooh I**

**wonder if Garnet**

**goes home or stays? Hmm***


	16. Chapter 16

***Woo**

**Chapter 16***

* * *

**Garnet's POV...**

I squeezed her hand lightly, and somehow she got my hint, and before I knew it, Pearl was leading me out of the room. Once we were in the hallway she asked me softly, "What's wrong?"

I bit my bottom lip, trying to hold back my tears. I didn't want to face that monster tonight, I wanted to go with Pearl, but that wasn't going happen. "I don't want to go home, I'm worried about Amethyst." I mentally slapped myself for only telling her half of the truth, but she was stressed enough.

She gave me a look that said 'Yeah huh, okay, what else?'

Before I could say anything she hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Garnet? Why are you crying?"

I hadn't even realized that I had warm tears streaming cheeks until she said something about, I just chuckled deeply and answered, "Heh, I didn't even notice it." She nuzzled her face into my chest and responded, "I don't like it when you cry, love." I smiled and kissed her forehead then said while running my fingers through her soft hair, "I know, my sweet Pearl." I kissed her forehead again before I pulled away, I looked down into those beautifully blue eyes and-

"Garnet!"

We both jumped at the sound of my father's booming voice. I turned to my father, "Y-yes?" I stuttered as he walked towards us, he looked at Pearl with disgust and said harshly, "Leave. I need to speak with my daughter."

I saw the fear in her eyes, I sighed and looked down as she left. He spat, "Look at me."

I looked up and saw nothing but pure rage,I gulped as he scrunched his nose barking out, "Outside! Now!" With that, he grabbed my arm roughly and started dragging me down the dim halls as if we were in a horror movie. My stomach dropped as we were reaching the exit, I prayed that he would just hit me and nothing else.

Once we were outside he threw me on the concrete, making me scrape my knees through my jeans. I resisted saying ow, because if I said anything right now it'd only be worse.

**Pearl's POV...**

I rushed to Rose, "Rose! Come here I need you now!" I took her hand and rushed her out of the room. My pupils shrunk with fear when I saw Garnet and her dad were no longer there. I looked at Rose and said quickly with panic, "C'mon! They must've went outside!"

We practically ran down the hall to the front doors, and when I opened the doors I saw her being picked up by her hair. "Stop it!" I yelled and he dropped her. He turned to us and snarled, "What the hell do _you_ what?"

Rose stepped in front of me and sternly said, "Stopping you from hurting her anymore. Now, you better listen good, you are to march yourself right through those doors, tell your wife you're going and leave." He laughed, "Or what? You'll sit on me?"

Rose smirked, "No, I'll do this." She punched him square in the nose, he stumbled back in pain, when he gained his senses again, she had her high-heeled shoe heading straight for his penis. I could've sworn I heard something crack when it came into contact with it. He dropped and groaned in pain, she scrunched up her nose and took her purse (which I swear weighs like 8 pounds) and hit him in the stomach with it. Which left was him lying on the ground throwing up. Out of instinct I took a hold of Garnet's forearm, Rose turned to us and said calmly and smiling, "Come along, girls."

We followed inside, both of us were dumbfounded at what my sister had done, but, I think Garnet was just as thankful as I was that Rose was here.

When we came back to Amethyst's room, Garnet's mother came up to us and asked where her husband was. Garnet replied, "Rose kicked his ass now his on the concrete throwing and crying like a pussy."

"What?!"

Rose stepped up, "He was assaulting your daughter and I did the only thing that needed to be done. I gave him chance to walk away but he refused, so please understand he _did _have a choice."

**Garnet's POV...**

I could barely contain my happiness as I looked at my mother's facial expression. She was so unsure whether to thank Rose or go help my father, but that didn't matter, I needed to tell Amethyst what had happened. I pushed passed them and went to Amy's bedside and told her the story. She was smiling and almost laughed, it felt so good to see her face light up again.

I sat there for a few moments looking into her beautiful violet eyes, I hugged her tightly, "I love you so much. I'm so glad you're okay." I held her like that for a while until my mom asked, "Garnet? Are you going with your friend? I'd let you stay here but the hospital only allows one..."

"Yes, mother, I'm going with Pearl."

Amethyst smiled and kissed my forehead, "I love ya too, Garnet." Pearl came up behind me, "Hey, Amy." She hugged Amethyst, I heard Amy sniffle and say, "Thank you..." I was confused but Pearl seemed to understand what she meant.

With our goodbyes said, I left with Pearl and Rose, I looked at my girlfriend for she had fallen asleep on my shoulder, as I looked at her I sighed happily, things were finally going right...

* * *

***Or are  
**

**they?***


	17. Chapter 17

***Hey guys!***

* * *

**Garnet's POV...**

The car ride to Pearl's was slightly awkward. Rose had apologized for beating my father up, but I told her that he deserved it. Then silence. I sighed with smile, this is what I needed; someone to finally show that bastard what it feels like to beaten up by someone who's stronger.

As we continued, I felt a weird tension between Pearl and I, and it began to worry me. Finally, I could no longer take it, and I asked, "Hey, are...are you okay? You've been pretty silent, love." She nodded and nuzzled her face into the side of my chest, but that didn't relieve the thick atmosphere. I sighed and kissed her forehead, _I hope nothing's wrong..._

**Pearl's POV...**

_What. Is. Wrong with me?! _It was like I didn't want to take Garnet home, like a feeling something bad was going to happen and we were all going to regret it. But, I mean, I didn't want to tell Garnet that! I breathed in her wonderful scent and sighed, _Why do I feel so awful? _

When I felt the car come to a stop, I felt my body be picked up and carried toward the house, I smile, _Mm, she feels __**so **__good... _The way she made me feel, the way she kissed me, or held me, or even talked to me it made me feel something so good. It made me like I wasn't worthless, that I didn't need to be Rose, but myself to be loved.

"Who the _hell _are _you?!_" I shot up at the booming voice (which happened to belong to my mother).

"Mother," Rose began but she was rudely interrupted, "Don't you fucking 'mother' me! I asked a question and I expect it to be fucking answered dammit!" She stumbled in the door frame and raised and finger towards Garnet and I.

"Now," she continued, "Who. The fuck. Are you?"

Garnet took a deep breath and said, "I'm Garnet. Pearl's friend."

**Garnet's POV...**

_Oh God she's drunk. _I rolled my eyes annoyed, I really didn't want to deal with a drunk prude. She snarled at me, "Put her down."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, you insufferable dumbass."

I could feel my temper rising, so, instead of blowing up, I sat Pearl down and began to walk away. I was almost to the sidewalk when Pearl grabbed my arm. I yanked it away and said harshly, "Go away."

She asked why in a sad, child-like tone, which only made me angrier, "Because I'm _not _going to tolerate being talked to like that from a snobby, obnoxious bitch."

Pearl grumbled something under her breath, I twitched my nose and spoke in a low, harsh voice, "What did you say?"

"I..." She back up, "said you take that at home..."

**Pearl's POV...**

I saw the anger and I knew I messed up. She grabbed me by my shirt and spat, "I _never _want to see your snobby bitch ass again! You don't know what I go through, you don't what's it's like to be raped! So you know what, how about you go find a fucking rich boy and leave me the hell alone!"

She dropped me on the ground, I looked up at her with fear but said defensively, "G-Garnet, please! I didn't mean it I-"

"Enough." She growled and walked away. I watched as she left. I sat there with fat tears rolling down my face, "What have I done..?"

Rose came up to me, picked up off the ground and carried me inside. She was cooing me, telling me everything was going to be alright and that Garnet was just over stimulated.

I wanted to believe her, but I just couldn't.

**Garnet's POV...**

I walked home cursing everything and everyone. I was so pissed off, and honestly I didn't know why. I really wasn't mad at Pearl or her mother, but something in me snapped and once again, I made one of the worst mistakes of my life.

_I hurt her...I physically hurt her. _I gulped and stopped in my tracks, _Oh no...I..I became my father! _I shook my head frantically, "No no no no no! This can't be, I would never!" _But I did. _I didn't even notice I had made it to my house, or that my father was sitting in the car. He stood up and walked up to me, he smiled evilly, "Well, well, well, look who came back." He smiled like the Cheshire cat as I froze with fear and anxiety.

He punched my face hard, I hit the concrete with a crack and I knew I had broke something. I tried to get back up but he kicked me in the stomach, making me throw up. I laid there unable to move because on the pain.

I felt my body be picked up, and thrown over his shoulder like a rag doll. I sobbed as he carried through the house to his room. When he laid me down, I began to beg, but he didn't respond. And so, I had to relive my greatest nightmare over and over...

**Pearl's POV...**

I shot up out of bed, and ran down stairs. I saw Rose laying on the couch asleep, but I had to wake her up. "Rose!"

Rose's eyes fluttered open and she looked at me with confusion, "Pearl? Mm, wh-what time is it?"

"No time for that! I think Garnet's in trouble! Please we have to find her!"

She stared at me for a few minutes until she replied, "Get in the car."

* * *

***Will Rose and Pearl**

**get there in time or will**

**something bad happen to our poor**

**Garnet?! Find out next time, dear readers!***


	18. Chapter 18

***Hey **

**guys we're almost**

**to the end!***

**Garnet's POV...**

I laid there, paralyzed. I couldn't move, nor cry, hell, I couldn't even open my eyes. All I knew at that moment was pain. I wanted to run, but where could I go? Not to Pearl's that for sure... _Ugh, I'm such a fucking idiot...I didn't deserve her. A monster like me doesn't deserve anyone. _I attempted to sit up, but ever muscle screamed at me, I covered my mouth to resist yelping. Once I forced myself to stand, I wobbled to the door, and down the hallway.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

I jumped out of my skin when three loud knocks had come from the door, _Fuck, I hope that fucktard didn't wake him up. _I opened the door, ready to quietly yell at someone when I saw Pearl. Her pale face red and tear stained, she hugged me tightly saying over and over that she was sorry. I didn't have time to say anything when Rose came up to us.

She looked extremely concerned and said in a low voice, "Garnet...did he hurt you?"

I gulped and her face turned sour, "I'm calling the police."

My stomach dropped and my pupils shrunk, I almost yelled, "No!" She gave a shocked look and I sputtered quickly, "Rose, please, they'll take Amethyst away from me! Please Rose!" I felt my knees give and I dropped to the ground, my hands covering my face, "They'll take her away...please...please don't put me through that..."

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and Rose's sweet voice say, "Okay, I won't let them take her."

**Pearl's POV...**

I felt awful, seeing Garnet like this, I hugged her along with Rose. I was pissed at her father, _How dare he even lay a finger on my Garnet! Especially after this mess! _I shook angered thoughts from my head and focused my attention back on Garnet.

"Garnet?" I asked softly, "Do you...wanna come home with me..?"

I knew it was dumb to ask...I was a total bitch to her and she said she never wanted to see me again, but there I was, asking for her to stay. Even if she says no, I had to get her away from here, anywhere but here.

She nodded and nuzzled against my neck, she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Pearl...I should've never laid a hand on you." She sniffled, "Please...forgive me..."

I nodded pulling her closer, "I forgive you. I will always forgive you. I love you, Garnet."

When we got home, I helped Garnet up to my room and laid her down on the bed. I cuddled up against her, and gently laying my head on her chest. After a few minutes of listening to her heartbeat, I decided to ask a few questions, "G-garnet..?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still hurting?"

"I'm still a little sore, but not really." She sighed and I gulped, "Am I...touching any sore spots? I don't wanna hurt you." She shook her head and yawned, "No, love, you're not hurting me."

_Did she call me love? _My heart skipped a beat and I blushed, I heard a deep chuckle come from Garnet, "Yes, Pearl, you're still my love." I smiled and nuzzled her chest, "Good."

We stayed like for only God knows how long and I enjoyed every last passing second.

**Garnet's POV...**

I woke the next morning with Pearl laying on my chest, I smiled and hummed as I held her. She woke up and yawned with an adorable little sound, I laughed, "That was adorable." I kissed her nose, she blushed and rolled her eyes, "No it wasn't."

"Yes it was." I argued playfully, of course she said it wasn't again, so I replied, "I'll tickle you."

She gasped, "You wouldn't **dare**!" I smirked, "Then agree."

"Never!"

And it was on. I got on top of her and began to tickle her sides, she laughed hysterically, and was trying to get me off of her, but with no prevail. I laughed along as she begged for mercy, finally I decided her punishment was fulfilled and I kiss her softly. She replied, "Jerk." I giggled again.

When we walked downstairs, we heard Pearl's mother talking to someone on the phone and saw Rose on the couch. Rose flashed us a pearly white grin and asked, "Girls, would you like to go get some breakfast? It's my last day here in town, so let's have some fun!"

We went to one of the cafe's here and ate breakfast. As we were eating I asked, "Hey um...do you think we could stop by the mall so I could get Amy something? I have money."

Rose nodded and off to the mall we went. I found Amethyst the perfect thing; it was soft, fluffy purple puma. I smiled at it as we made our way to the hospital, _This should make Amethyst smile. _

On our way up to the room, I had a bad feeling start to grow and I began to rush to Amy's room. I opened the door and saw Amethyst by herself.

"Amy, where's mom?"

She gave a weak "I dunno". The bad feeling grew, I took a deep breath and tried to be strong, her pale face was worrying me, but I had to try and stay positive. I handed her the stuffed toy with a smile on my face, she smiled back, "Thanks, G. I love it."

She coughed, "Garnet...I'm not feeling too hot."

"I'll go get a nurse." Before I could go, she grabbed my arm and gently pulled me into a hug, softly whispering, "I love you, Garnet."

The machine made a loud monotone ring as her hand fell limp: she had dead lined.

* * *

***Please don't**

**hate me (T-T)**

**Well, Amethyst has past...**

**hope Garnet makes it...***


	19. Chapter 19

***Sorry it took so**

**long...I has some**

**stuff pop up and yeah.***

**Garnet's POV...**

I stood in horror, staring at Amethyst's lifeless body. The color faded from her dark face, and her eyes stared into my soul, sadness stuck in them. When I could finally speak, I screamed, "Amethyst!" I grabbed her shoulders, shaking her, "Please! No! You're fine! C'mon, Amy!" I let out a high-pitched wail, fat tears dripping from my chin.

A doctor and a few nurses rushed in, they pushed me away from her. I shook and cried as they tried to bring her back, but nothing worked. The doctor lowered his head and looked at us, he sighed. "I'm sorry...she's...gone." Rage filled me, I charged at the doctor and blacked out.

**Pearl's POV...**

I was dumbstruck when Amethyst passed, I didn't move until Garnet ran at the doctor. Rose, along with the nurses and even myself were holding Garnet back as she yelled at the doctor, "You fucking bastard! Bring her back!" She struggled against us and continued, "This is your fault! You're the damn doctor! You killed my sister, you fucker!"

After about 15 minutes of trying to free herself, Garnet gave up. She sunk to the floor and sobbed, I instinctively held her as she cried, she wrapped around me and choked out, "S-she can't be-gone!" She cried harder into my shoulder. Salty tears slipped down my face as well, I sighed softly, "I'm sorry, Garnet..."

"Garnet..?" Both of us looked up, it was her mother, standing in the doorway, her hand clutching her chest, Garnet stood and walked over to her, "Mum...Amy's..." She took a deep breath and said softly, "...gone."

Her mother lowered her head, I watched as Garnet held the older woman. Garnet was quite a bit taller than her mom. The woman laid her head on Garnet's chest and choked out sobs filled the room.

When everyone was calmed down, Garnet's mother spoke in a low, sad voice, "Garnet...let's go."

And they left, I grabbed Rose's arm as we walked down the hallway. When we got into the car, Rose said, "Pearl...please take good care of Garnet. She's never going to be the same after this and she's going to need someone she can trust."

I nodded, "I will, Rose."

**Garnet's POV...**

I sat in the hall, my eyes hurt from crying. _I lost my reason to live...she's gone... _That's when I heard the police, "Ma'am, we talked to the doctors, and they said there was no way for your daughter to have died. The only possible way for it to happen would be if someone took her off Life Support. Was there anyone in the room while you were away?"

"My oldest daughter was."

Two men walked out and the shortest knelt in front of me, "Are you Amethyst's sister?" I nodded, he put his hand on knee and asked, "What happened when you went into the room?"

I moved my knee away from his hand and answered, "I was giving her a plush toy and she didn't looked too well and next thing I knew, she was," I held back tears, "...dead."

They looked at me with sympathy, then they told my mother and I we could go home. The way home was silent, but that was good thing. I didn't want to talk to my mom_, _I had a plan, and I was going through with it. _Pearl will be fine without me..._

**Pearl's POV...**

I sat in my room, looking up at the ceiling, _Why do I have a bad feeling? _Rose had left about an hour ago, and my mother left shortly after. My mom had some business to take care of, and that meant I was alone. I sighed, _Maybe I should call Garnet. _I decided against it, _She needs some space...I'll call her later. _And with that I made up mind to just take a nap and relax.

**_I looked around and saw nothing besides an old, worn-out, white house. Isn't this Garnet's house? I walked up to the door and opened it. It was Amethyst's hospital room, I gulped, "Oh no." I shuffled up to the bed, scared to look, but to my surprise, it wasn't Amy...it was Garnet! "Garnet?!" I looked down at her wrist and saw deep gashes and everything turned red. "Garnet!" I called out, but no sound came out of my mouth._**

**_And with a flash, I was standing under a tree. I looked around and saw people standing in a circle dressed in black clothing. Then I saw it, a coffin was being lowered into the ground. I was confused at first then it was like I knew. It was Garnet's. She was dead, she had committed suicide. _**

I shot up out of bed, beads of sweat rolling down my face. I pulled my knees to my chest, holding back tears. Once I realized it was a dream I picked up my phone and saw that it was only 8:30 pm. I texted Garnet;

_Hey, Garnet? Can I talk to u for a sec? __**8:30 pm sent.**_

She didn't answer, I became scared, so I called her, but still no answer. And something told me the worst had happened.

***Well...looks**

**like this story's**

**not gonna have a happy end.***


	20. Chapter 20

***This is the **

**end my dear readers, enjoy!***

* * *

**Garnet's POV...**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my eyes were red from crying and my dark cheeks were puffy and tear stained. "Aaaaammmyyy..." I cried out softly and another deep cut was added to my arm, my breathing hitched as a low voiced asked, "What in the hell are you doing?!" I turned to see my father, he had also been crying. I dropped the knife, his face turned from sadness to anger, "You selfish brat! Your sister just died and you're in here cuttin' your fucking arm up?!" He slapped me, I lowered my head and said nothing.

"Look at me!" He growled, I looked up and he hit me again. This time I hit the ground, he spat, "You know what? Why don't you just kill yourself?! Do this family a favor for once!"

And he left. Fat, salty tears dripped from my chin, _I will...maybe then you'll be happy. _I stood and walked into the living room, I was just about to go to my room when my mother hugged me. "Garnet, I'm...I'm so sorry..." I sighed softly and hugged her back, "It's not your fault, Mum."

"It is though..."

"No-"

She put a finger to my lips, shushing me, she cupped my cheek and said, "I'm sorry, I just...couldn't handle it anymore...and it was so..easy. I-" That's when it clicked; my mother killed Amethyst. She was the reason for Amy's death. I pushed away from her and shook my head frantically, "No! Y-you didn't! You..."

She looked away in shame, then walked away from me. _That's it. My mind's made up..._

I sat down on my bed with a notebook and a pencil and began to write a letter that will never be sent.

**Pearl's POV...**

I shot out of bed for the fifth time, beads of sweat rolling down my forehead. I sighed and checked my phone, _She still hasn't answered... _I decided to call her again and received no answer. I fell back with a groan and began to pray that she would be alright.

_If I could only go over there to see he-  
_

I smiled, "That's it!" I dressed quickly, I was wearing all black and I put a dark beanie on to match. With a deep breath and quickly descended down the stairs to the front door.

As I ran down the sidewalk bad thoughts ran through my mind making me run faster. Tears threatened to spill as I got closer to Garnet's house, then I stopped dead in my tracks. Police cars and an ambulance were gather in the front. I screamed, "No!" And bolted to the house, a part of me knowing I may not see Garnet alive.

I ran past the policemen to Garnet's mother, she was bawling as medics carried a body on a gurney. It was covered in a white sheet, _No! no no no, it can't be!_

I ran to the woman and asked, "Mrs. Harris, what happened?! W-here's Garnet?!" She hiccuped and pointed to the body, my pupils shrunk and next thing I knew, everything was black.

When I came too, I was in a chair next to a hospital bed. The bright lights making me I rub my eyes. My vision began to clear up and I watched as a doctor walked up to me. "Ma'am? How are you feeling?"

"Wh-what happened?" I questioned, slowly regaining my memory of earlier events. The doctor sighed, "I'm so sorry you have to see this. But...she didn't make it. She bled out do to the deep cuts. We tried everything we could to save her, but it wasn't enough." I got up and walked over to Garnet's lifeless body.

Everything came back to me as I stood at the bedside with tears streaming down my face, "No..." I choked out. I collapsed next to her bedside, begging God to bring her back or some miracle to let her live. "Please...I can't do it without her..."

And, as if my prayer was heard, a sharp gasp rang in my ears. In a flash, my body was lifted and moved. I stood in shock as doctors and nurses ran to Garnet's aid. When they cleared, Garnet was set up on life support once again and I ran to her side to see those beautiful eyes open again.

**Garnet's POV...**

My whole world had gone black and next thing I saw was a light, but something pulled me with a great force away from it, and it told me that it wasn't my time. When I woke, I gasped, my body aching for air, I was lacking oxygen and I couldn't breath on my own, but the people dressed in white put me on a machine that began to pump air through me and I could finally begin to see things.

When everything calmed down, I saw Pearl walk up to me with her blue eyes reddened from crying. I tried to smile with all my might. She smiled and cried tears of joy, she kissed me, her salty tears falling on my cheeks. I began to tear up as well, "I...love...you." It was hard to speak, but she laughed and exclaimed, "I love you too! Oh I love you so much!" We stayed like that for a while, doing nothing but hugging each other and repeating the words, 'I love you' over and over again.

And, for once in my life, I saw nothing but color in my skies.

**THE END!**


End file.
